Kuroko-sensei!
by ordinaryjubi
Summary: The Generation of Miracles are starting their first year at Teiko High School, and are looking to joining the basketball team. There they meet Kuroko Tetsuki: their homeroom teacher and the phantom coach of the basketball team?
1. My Kuroko

**A/N:** Mild AU. Basically original plot, but slightly altered. Hope you like it. Please review!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

"Don't let the place intimidate you! Once you meet her, you'll feel right at home. I wonder if Shio-chan will remember me... Ah! The place hardly changed! Last time I was here you were still in my stomach! Time really does fly, _ne_ , Tetsuki?"

"Yes. It does, Okaa-san." The child agreed. She continued to walk down the never ending hallway beside her mother, hardly commenting on the rich decor of the mansion. As far as she knew, the girl was merely accompanying her mother to visit her old high school friend whom she had not seen for almost over ten years. Blue eyes wandered, seeing various maids and servants scurrying around the manner for reasons unknown. At least they have their job cut out for them, Kuroko Tetsuki thought.

The two females steps came to stop when a servant came to escort them the misses of the mansion. Tetsuki briefly showed her amazement. Just how much bigger could this place get? Following the well dressed man, she and her mother came to a living room of sorts. Fancy furniture was placed all over, with a certain redheaded woman sitting on a love seat beside a fireplace. Appropriate for the cold weather in the month of January.

Sorano, her rather energetic mother, instantly spotted the woman whose hair match the scorching fire, and ran to her friend's side. Following, Tetsuki observed the room a little more, noticing a peculiar crib sitting innocently a few steps away from the pair.

"Shio-chan!" cried Sorano happily. Coming behind the seated woman she wrapped her arms around her friend's neck, hugging the redhead tightly to her chest. The redhead yelped in surprise as she was unexpectedly cradled in crushing arms, but began to laugh, realizing who called out her name.

"Sora!" The redheaded woman replied, standing from her seat to greet her friend with a proper hug. "It's been a while!"

Sorano smiled at the beautiful woman in front of her. "How's everything? Where's your husband?"

"Everything's wonderful," Akashi Shiori answered fondly. "Unfortunately, my husband is a busy man."

Sorano gave her slightly taller friend a worried look. "Are you okay? With that, I mean."

The redhead waved it off. "Of course! Plus, I have another person to look after now." Sorano smiled at that, and secretly cursed to herself for forgetting a certain someone.

"Ah! I forgot, I also brought my daughter, Tetsuki. Tetsuki! Uh, Tetsuki?"

While her mother and her friend were catching up, the blue haired girl was occupied with something else. Or in this case, _someone_ else. The ten year-old stared down at the tiny life held within the crib she had noticed at first sight. Hair that could almost reflect blood sat on top of the baby's head. He was a small baby, Tetsuki thought. Slow breathes came from the baby in his quiet slumber, tiny fingers crumpling into the blankets. She had been so mesmerized by the baby she didn't realize her own mother calling out to her.

The two mothers approached the girl, and Tetsuki turned to her mother's friend and bowed respectfully. "Nice to meet you, Akashi-san."

Shiori smiled at the young girl. "No need to be formal," she stated politely. "I see you've already met Seijuro. He was born just last month." Tetsuki perked at the name, looking back down at the crib. The name suited the sleeping baby, she thought. As she continued to stare down at the two month old baby, Seijuro's face scrunched up in sudden discomfort, and opened his eyes to see his mother and two blue haired strangers looking down at him. "Good morning, Sei-chan! We have some visitors," Shiori explained to the baby. Pointing to each bluehead, she introduced, "This is my friend Kuroko Sorano and her daughter Tetsuki." Seijuro listened to his mother's voice, and followed the directions where she pointed. His attention, somehow, was fully directed to the last person introduced.

Tetsuki raised a brow at the staring baby.

"Say hi to him Tetsuki!" whispered her mother. She looked at her mother, then back at Seijuro.

"Hello, Akashi-kun," was all Tetsuki said as she continued to looked into his scarlet eyes. Then, something happened.

Seijuro raised his arms at her, indicating he wanted to be carried.

Shiori gasped in surprise. "He's never asked to be carried before! The maids or I would just pick him up naturally and at least he wouldn't complain. But never had he asked for something before. I think he gets that from his father..." She smiled, and turned to the youngest woman in the room. "Go ahead Tetsuki!"

Nodding, she scooped up the baby from his underarms and held Seijuro securely to her. The redheaded baby latched on instantly to her, quiet as his wish had come true. He looked up innocently at Tetsuki, and the ten year-old could feel her cheeks burning under his gaze but she could also feel her heart become warmer as she realized she had just made a new friend. It almost felt as though something were squeezing her chest, telling her that she would, somehow or someway, become more closer to this baby whose surname matched his eyes.

" _Sei-chan! We do not grab at young girl's breasts!_ "

Or, that something could just be perverted baby named Akashi Seijuro.

* * *

Five years had passed she had fatefully met the redheaded baby. Shiori had said that she could come over anytime she liked, seeing as Akashi would only ever demand for Tetsuki to be his playmate. Some days were hard though, as Seijuro was the first and only successor of his father's company and had already become his education at the age of four. Tetsuki hadn't seen him since.

Tetsuki had grown as well, already entering in her first year of high school at Teiko High School. Her light blue hair had grown beautifully and ended just above her backside. Though her wide, yet observing eyes would cause almost everyone she encountered to fall deep into her ocean colored eyes. It was only a shame that she had such a low presence, not that she minded. She did make a new friend at Teiko, however. One half-American and had ridiculously split eyebrows. They had met multiple times when he would conveniently sit in the same table as hers whenever she would get vanilla milkshakes at Maji Burger. She was most impressed by his strong build and his love for basketball, just like her. However, looking up at him only made Tetsuki remember the significant height difference that had genetically cursed her to shortness.

One day, after saying goodbye to her parents as she walked off to school, Tetsuki stopped at a crosswalk and patiently waited for her turn to walk. Cars were racing down the street at the green traffic light, though Tetsuki merely continued to read the novel in her hand. It was when the traffic light turned the yellow and cars would start to speed up to make the light, did the bluenette feel a slight breeze against her leg, by a young boy who ran right pass her into the traffic-roaring street.

"Get back here you!" yelled the boy, oddly chasing after a firefly early in the morning. The bug flew off into the sky and the boy sighed as he missed his chance to catch it, not noticing a car racing straight towards him until a hand lifted him up by the back of his shirt collar before impact.

Catching his breath, he gripped a hand into his shirt above his heart. "T-That was close!" he panted. He looked around for his savior, but saw no one around. "Ooookay, that's weird." He scratched his head in confusion. "Then who do I say thank you to? Heh, what am I thinking? I should thank you to _me_ for being so awesome to even escape death! Take that Kami-sama!"

"What a selfish boy."

The boy yelled in fright, scared by the sudden voice that spoke. "Who said that?!" he cried, half way to wetting himself.

"I did," said Testuki. The elementary student, she guessed by his looks, yelled again once he finally spotted her. The boy rubbed his eyes then composed himself, but before he could asked her who she was, the blue haired teen disappeared.

...

"I wonder if she's the one who saved me," the boy thought aloud. School had just gotten out, and he was walking along the sidewalk leading to his neighbor. He had been looking down at the concrete while he walked then suddenly fell as he bumped into someone's legs. He rubbed his back where it hit the floor, then looked up at the person to apologized but stopped short when he—and she—realized who the person was.

"It's you!" the boy yelled.

"Oh, you." Tetsuki stated.

The elementary boy came off the ground and bowed at a direct 45 degree angle, and practically shouted, "THANK YOU FOR SAVING MY LIFE!"

Tetsuki tilted her head at the boy, and bent down at his level. He kept his bow until she flicked his forehead, making him stand up at full height. He cried out in pain as he held his forehead and looked angrily at the blueheaded teen. "What was that for lady?!"

'Lady' smiled at his antics, and patted his dark blue hair. "Look both ways before crossing," she warned him. While she received a confused look from the boy she then told him, "My name is Kuroko Tetsuki."

The boy sniffled, still holding his pained forehead. "A-Aomine Daiki."

Tetsuki wiped away his tiny tears, and warmly took one of his hands into hers. "Nice to meet you, neighbor."

...

"Guess what I found yesterday Tetsu! I found a dragonfly!" Aomine excitedly told the teen, a tiny blush upon his tanned cheeks. "I would've gave it to you but it ran away."

"Dragonflies fly, Aomine-kun. Not run," Tetsuki corrected the five year-old. She held Aomine's hand as they walked to Maji Burger where the blue haired teen promised Aomine a treat after playing basketball with him at the park.

The tanned boy made a 'hmph' sound, and smirked up at her. "I know that! I just wanted to see if _you_ knew that." Coming inside the fast-food restaurant, Tetsuki entrusted Aomine to find a table while she ordered for them. He happily agreed and ran off to get the window table. Unbeknownst to Aomine, he had chosen a table that was already occupied. Aomine being Aomine, would've screamed at the new face, but for some odd reason, something about the guy sitting in front of him made him want to glare at the stranger.

"Go away old man. I want this seat!" he shouted at the man across him.

"Who you calling old punk!?" The man shouted back, his yell resembling a roar of a tiger. Aomine gulped, but bravely held his ground.

"If I say I want this seat, then I want this seat!" Aomine retorted, holding his glare. He and Tetsu always sit here. She even told him that it was the best seat! And Tetsu deserved the best!

The man made a growl of sorts at the elementary student. "Someone needs to teach you manners, brat." Aomine saw the man's hand come towards him and the five year-old closed his eyes waiting for the hit.

"You shouldn't bully little kids, Kagami-kun." Tetsuki said holding a tray of food.

"Tetsu!"

"Kuroko?!"

Tetsuki slid next to Aomine and handed him his food, seeing how he was practically drooling over the sight of burgers. After saying a quick prayer, he began his feast. The stranger, now named Kagami, looked between the tanned boy and Tetsuki in confusion. "Am I missing something here..."

The bluenette took a sip of her favorite vanilla milkshake before answering the redhead's question. "This is my neighbor, Aomine-kun." She turned to the starved boy beside her. "Aomine-kun, meet Kagami-kun. We're classmates."

Aomine swallowed the last bite sixth burger, and was about to begin his seventh when Tetsuki introduced him to the redhead in front of them. The tanned boy looked him up and down, and scoffed. A vein on Kagami's head pulsed at the insult.

"Got a problem punk?"

Aomine pretended to be interested with something happening outside the window. "Nope~"

Kagami felt his control snap. "Alright kid, you asked for it!" The tiger was about crush Aomine's skull, until a crumpled burger wrapper was chucked at him.

The silent of the three set down her milkshake. "Kagami-kun."

"W-What?"

"If you hurt Aomine-kun, I will not hesitate to Ingite Pass you in the stomach." Tetsuki threatened the tiger, her glare causing shivers to run down his back. Kagami reluctantly nodded his head, giving her his word. The word _reluctant_ was stressed greatly by the teen with split eyebrows, as he restrain himself from knocking out the daylights out of Aomine when he smirked deviously at him.

* * *

The doorbell rang one day at the Kuroko residence, and at their doorway stood Akashi Shiroi and little Seijuro. Sorano was overly excited with their visit, and brought the pair to the living room. "It's been forever since I last saw you Shio-chan!" She hugged her friend, and gasped when she spotted the seven year-old Akashi. "Oh my goodness! Look how you've grown Sei-chan! Tetsuki will happy to see you! She's upstairs if you'd like to see her."

Little Akashi nodded at the information and went to the direction of the staircase. He climbed up the stairs until he reached the familiar door. Akashi stood on the tips of his toes, reached up to the door handle, and pulled down. The door opened to reveal Tetsuki laying on her bed reading a new novel, but paused when she saw who had entered her room. She smiled fondly at the face as she spoke. "It's been a while, Akashi-kun."

Akashi smiled back, and raced to hug the teen on the bed which was returned in mutual affection. "I missed you Tsuki-Tsuki!" he exclaimed as he snuggled into embrace. It had been about two years since they last saw each other, and Akashi wanted savor the moment for as long as he can.

Tetsuki smiled at the now more taller redhead. She hated to admit it, but she knew Akashi would eventually become taller than her. Untangling her arms from their hug, the bluenette sat up and asked, "How's everything?"

The little Akashi pouted at the loss of warmth, but sat up with her anyway. "It's been good," he answered. "I have a lot of homework though."

She frowned at that, now wishing she hadn't asked. It always slipped Tetsuki's mind that Akashi would one day become a successor of his father's company, the reason he had started his studies earlier than any student she's met. But to her, he'd always be the little innocent Seijuro she met in that crib. Shaking her head, she smiled at the seven year-old. "At least you're working hard," Tetsuki said. She wished she could say more on the subject, but what could she say? Tetsuki couldn't exactly tell him to give up being a successor. That would only make matters worse. All she could do is pray that his father won't be too hard on him.

While she thought to herself, she didn't notice Akashi had been searching around her room. From her text books, to her novels, and even her closet. The teenager tilted her head. "What are you doing, Akashi-kun?"

"Observing," replied the redhead. Finding something rather round, he picked up the object with mild interest. It was light, like a feather, but built with a strong texture of some sort. Akashi held and twisted the object in every direction only to find it completely symmetrical. It nerved him to no end to figure out what exactly the object was.

"Tsuki-Tsuki?"

"Hm?"

"What's this?" Akashi held up the sphere to emphasize his point. Tetsuki gave a tiny smirk when she saw the object, and came off the bed to sit on floor in front of the seven year-old.

"This..." she began, taking the sphere from his hands. Akashi watched in amazement when Tetsuki twirled the object with just one finger. "... is a basketball."

"Basketball?" Akashi repeated. So that's what it's called! He always see people at the park playing with this 'basketball' and passing it to the other players to make the hoop. They would always look so happy when a team would win, and at some point, he wanted to know how it felt too. "Can I play..?" he asked timidly.

Tetsuki made a thinking pose to ponder at Akashi's request, then stood from her seat. She made her way to the door and turned back at the dazed redhead. "Are you coming with me or not?" Akashi gasped in excitement, and hurried passed her, already going down the stairs before she could. Tetsuki couldn't help the smile that tugged on her lips. This could be good, she thought. This was what Akashi needed: freedom. Akashi would be buried in books and business papers for the rest of his life, but if he could have some sort of drive—like basketball—maybe his life wouldn't be so hard.

Famous last words.

* * *

Graduation came soon enough, and the time came for them to say their goodbyes to high school. It had gone by so quickly for her. Tetsuki hoped she the day wouldn't come when she'd have to say goodbye to the team she loved very much. Suddenly, a hand came down on her head, patting her hair. A gesture she knew very well.

"Kagami-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to miss this place."

"I know," he sighed. "At least we're going to the same college."

Tetsuki smiled at that. "Yeah."

Kagami and Tetsuki had made plans to become roommates in an apartment they found close to their college. Already at the age of nineteen, Tetsuki was packing up to leave her childhood home. Her mother and father were reluctant on the idea of their only child leaving home, insisting she could stay home and they'd help her on transportation finances. But in their hearts they knew she had to leave, and have the chance to be on her own.

She was moving out the last of her boxes into the moving truck when a sudden sound of a basketball was dropped. Tetsuki looked for the source, and the sight almost broke her heart.

Aomine, who had been coming back from play basketball at the park, dropped all his belongings at the sight of the bluenette packing up to leave. Instantly, he ran to her and hugged her tightly by the waist. He had grown nicely, Tetsuki lamented to herself. The tanned boy, now nine years of age, had grown to be almost at the height of her shoulder while she stood five-foot-one. Her mind was in a daze as she couldn't find the words to say. How was one supposed to tell your childhood friend that you're leaving him behind? Aomine said nothing, only continued to bury his face her shoulder, crushing her into her strong embrace. "Aomine-kun..."

"You have to stay! I won't let you leave! I won't! You'll make Satsuki sad! A-And I won't forgive you if you do!" Aomine shouted into the fabric of her sweater. His voice cracking from the sobs he began to create. Tetsuki could feel her sweater starting to become wet from his tears. "You can't leave..."

Tetsuki placed a gentle hand on his shoulder to stop his shaking. "I have to go, Aomine-kun. You know that." She began to pet his dark blue hair, soothing him just like when he was little. "I'd still come and visit, and when you I do, you'll be here right?"

Aomine pulled away, tears and snots running down all over his face. He sniffled, "Yeah..."

She held out her fist, awaiting for his in return. "Promise?"

The tanned skin boy wiped away her tears, and gave her his best toothy smile. "Promise," he repeated as he and his precious Tetsu bumped fists for the last time.

* * *

Tetsuki stayed seated while others left the building. The room filled with shuffling footsteps until the sound of a door closing resided. She looked on, watching the young child standing all alone. Waiting for a couple of minutes more she, too, stood for her seat to go up to the child. He made no sound, no movement whatsoever to her presence. Then again, not many people did.

For a few minutes the two said nothing. She made sure to keep her gaze up, away from the child. Tetsuki just couldn't bring herself to see another face of a crying child. The silence went on and the young woman said nothing as her middle was hugged by the person beside her, but didn't wait a second before wrapping her arms around the crying boy. He sniffled, though it was obvious to her that the child was trying to keep his tears at bay. "Tsuki-Tsuki..."

Said woman looked solemnly down at the boy, his face buried into her chest. "I know," was all she said. A pale hand wove through his soft locks while another rubbed his back gently. It was all Tetsuki could offer, but at least it's what _she_ would've done.

"I miss her," he said. "I miss her so much."

She nodded. "I know." Her eyes glistened with tears, threatening to fall as she looked at the body laying beside them. In all her twenty-one years of living did she never feel so helpless. For all she could do is hug this child whose tears would never dry. Tetsuki knew, deep in her heart... No amount of comfort could ever make up for the loss of a mother.

"I'll miss her too, Akashi-kun."

* * *

"Hey Kuroko, can you go get the mail? I keep forgetting every time I come back up."

The bluenette sighed. "Maybe we should take you to see a doctor, Kagami-kun. It seems you have Alzheimer at such a young age." Ignoring his outraged cursing, Tetsuki set down the last plate into the dishwasher before heading out the door.

On her way down the elevator she noticed a huge truck outside once the doors opened. A couple of workers walked pass her when she got to the mailboxes. "Must have new people moving in," Tetsuki guessed. Turning to go back upstairs, a sudden squeak sounded from her foot. Looking down she was greeted with what looked like a stuffed bunny. The bluenette raised a delicate brow, and reached down to pick up the item. She noticed a string in the bunny's back, most likely put to play a song when pulled. Tetsuki looked at the movers, wondering if there was a child who had dropped the animal but found none. Shrugging, the twenty-two year old brought the stuffed animal back with her upstairs.

Upon reaching her and Kagami's floor, did she remember they had an unoccupied room right next to theirs. Adding on to that, Tetsuki realized the movers were conveniently unloading boxes into that very room. "Looks like we have new neighbors," the bluenette said to herself. As she tried to balance her things between the mail, keys, and the suspicious bunny, somehow the string from the toy's back got caught in her keys and fell from her grasp. The bunny didn't reach the floor however, as it hung tangled in her keys and started to play a music box-like tune.

"Usagi!"

Tetsuki turned to the shout, one emitted from a young boy. The boy seemed to have his hands full holding a box of papers that seemed like it was on the verge of spilling. He had black framed glasses that covered over his long eyelashes. And right then and there, she knew, Tetsuki was cursed with shortness for eternity. Boys seemed to be growing very tall these days, she concluded. But what really intrigued her, was the boy's odd of speaking. What did "nanodayo" mean?

Figuring she had spent long enough staring that the boy, she untangled the bunny's string from her keys, and held out the stuffed animal for him to take. "Is this yours?" Tetsuki asked. She didn't know what she had said or done, but she somehow caused the peculiarly green-haired boy to blush furiously.

"Y-Yeah," the boy admitted. As he tried to balance the heavy box with one hand while the other stretched out to grab his procession, a notebook had slipped off along with some loose papers. Tetsuki dismissed the boys mumbling cursing, and took the liberty to help the poor boy out. Picking up the notebook and fallen papers, she noticed the papers were graded tests.

The bluenette rose up to full height, and bluntly stated, "History is not your strong point."

Instantly, the boy blew a fuse. "T-That's none of your business!" he yelled. "And for y-your information it's my teacher, not me! I would understand better if my teacher would actually _teach_..."

Tetsuki felt herself inwardly smile. This was her first time meeting a person like this. Is this was a real life tsundere was like? She placed his school work back in the box, and looked up at the green haired boy with her usual deadpanned expression. "I could tutor you if you like," she offered.

"I don't need a t-tutor!"

Lifting the stuffed animal to cover her face, she acted as the voice for the bunny whilst using her fingers to move its arms. "I'm worried about you," she imitated, waving the little bunny arms around. "Let her be your history tutor, I don't want you to fail. Please!" Despite her playful act, it was hard to be convincing when she spoke with her infamous monotone voice.

The green haired boy was blushing to point his head had turned into a ripe tomato. "You would need my parents permission first," he gave in. "And not that it m-matters or anything, my name is Midorima. Midorima Shintaro."

...

After Midorima had been granted permission, Tetsuki had become his personal tutor. Their sessions would be held at either his or her apartment, usually at nighttime. Tetsuki's opted to take afternoon classes at her college while she tutored Midorima in the night. It was convenient with both parties since Midorima's parents would work late. In a sense, the impassive bluenette served as a babysitter.

During one of their lessons, Midorima had been working on a practice quiz Tetsuki had made for him when all of a sudden, an abrupt sneeze sounded from the greenett.

Tetsuki handed a box of tissues to the twelve year-old. "I hope you aren't getting a cold Midorima-kun."

He sniffed, blowing into the offered tissue. "As if I can catch a cold," he said conceitedly. "Besides, only idiots get sick—ACHOO!" The winter season seemed to be getting to Midorima, surprisingly in the month of February. Then again, the winter cold lingered in Japan.

"Is that so..." The quiet tutor hummed, unconvinced. Slipping out of the kotatsu she and Kagami had still set up, Tetsuki made her way to the front door. "Finish your problems," was all she said before stepping out of the apartment. Midorima was dumbfounded, and could all but watch as the bluenette left him in his misery.

Half an hour later, Tetsuki returned with a single grocery bag in hand. Just as she predicted, she founded the Midorima curled up sleeping under the sheets of the kotatsu. Kneeling down beside the boy, she gentle place her palm to his slightly sweaty forehead. Sighing, Tetsuki carefully removed the glasses off the sleeping student. She brushed some of his long strands of hair away from his closed eyes, and couldn't help but give the tiniest of smirks.

"And you said only idiots get sick," she told to the fever induced boy. "Baka."

...

Midorima awoke to a pillow under his head and vision blurred. He blinked repeatedly until he remembered where he was. He tilted his head to the doorway and saw that Tetsuki had returned from her trip, but for some odd reason, he couldn't find the will to move from his spot. That's when the greenett heard a metal clank of a pot coming from the kitchen. Midorima tried to raise his head to see who had caused the sound, but stopped short when all his blood rushed to his head at the movement. He began to have coughing fit right after.

"Please don't exert yourself," a feminine yet inexpressive tone voiced. Midorima watched tiny sized feet travel from the kitchen to where he was until the person knelt down. Green eyes followed up the body until he came to the face of his tutor.

"Kuroko..."

Tetsuki hushed the boy, setting down the tray she prepared down on the table. She slid a hand under his back, and helped lift him into a sitting position where he came face to face with a tray of food. "You have a high fever," she informed him. "I have prepared you something to eat so you can take medicine once you've eaten." Midorima stared at the bowl of soup in front of him, the odd color mesmerizing him. "Please forgive me. That is all the convenience store had, but I ask that you endure it for your sake."

All the boy could do is listen to Tetsuki ramble monotonously while he began to arrange his thoughts. All the times when he had gotten a sick, he was all alone. He'd wait for his parents to return from work at night, but in the end would decide not to tell them if something ailed him. Being the person he was, Midorima had become someone who didn't want to others to worry and opted to endure his problems alone. But here he was, with someone he had met by pure luck. Someone who took the time to care for him. Someone he had come to...

Remembering her request, Midorima nodded weakly. He scooped up a spoonful of the red bean soup, and brought it to his lips. Gulping down the new taste, Midorima knew at that moment, his life would change forever.

...

Two years seemed to fly by as Tetsuki found herself attending Midorima's graduation, courteously invited by his parents as thanks for helping their son pass history. She stood a distance away from the crowd of junior high graduates and stayed under the campus cherry blossoms instead. For now, she observed. Tetsuki watched parents pat their children's backs proudly. Teachers conversing, maybe talking about the next school year to come. And friends cry and cheer with their classmates, already looking forward to their upcoming high school year. It reminded her when she was once that student—reminded her of the memories she had made with the friends she had met. How they shaped her into the woman she was now. School had its ups and downs, but Tetsuki knew she wouldn't be where she was without it. In that moment, it all became clear.

"You're lucky you have a low presence. Otherwise people would think your a stalker."

The twenty-four year old gave a small smile. "It would seem so. If I were one, I would be stalking this very tall, angry teenager who wishes to marry Oha-Asa."

Sputtering was heard and the sound amused her greatly. "It looks like I'm out of a job," Tetsuki said to herself more than to her company.

"I-It's not like being m-my tutor was the only job available," the tsundere spoke with a obvious blush on his cheeks. "There are more options that would suit y-you well."

She turned to Midorima, giving him one of her secretive smiles. Something he had yet to uncover throughout the years of knowing her. "I suppose there are."

* * *

" _Hello, this is the principal of Teiko High School regarding your application. Congratulations, Kuroko-san. You are officially a homeroom teacher at Teiko High School. As for your other profession, please continue to bring us to everlasting victory. See you on the first day, Kuroko-sensei."_


	2. May Our Fates Be Intertwined

**A/N:** Sorry for taking a while, finals were a super-ultra-mega _pain_. Thank you very much for the follows, favorites, and reviews! And I apologize if I didn't make it clear that this is a _Fem!Kuroko_ story, but I hope you that doesn't discourage you from reading. Here's some reference for the character's ages:

Kuroko, Kagami: 25

Generation of Miracles: 15

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review!

* * *

"Ne, ne, Dai-chan. Decide on which club to join?"

"Ha? Don't ask something so obvious after all we've done." 'Dai-chan' smirked. "Of course it's basketball. I heard it's pretty strong, so at least I got something to look forward to."

"Oh, then maybe I can be team manager or something? I can make you lunch if you want!"

"No thanks... If you did, I couldn't play." Momoi Satsuki pouted. It was already their first day of high school and her childhood friend hadn't chance since they were kids!

Cherry blossom petals blew over the campus of Teiko High School, where clubs had already began to recruit new members. Students were dressed in blue button-up dress shirts and black bottoms appropriate for both genders. Clubs booths filled the whole campus, reaching up to the front entrance.

The two childhood friends walked together, searching for the basketball club sign-up booth. Aomine, six-foot-three at the tender age of fifteen years old, was too busy with his conversation he accidentally bumped into one of the club tables. "Whoa!" he cried before losing his balance and falling straight down onto the top of the table, causing some sign up sheets to fly off.

"Hey!" a voice called out. "Are you okay?"

Aomine groaned at the throbbing at his head when he made impact with the table, Momoi's distressed calls sounding behind him. With his face kissing the wooden surface of the table, the dark skinned teen noticed the contents of the applications he had knocked over. _The basketball_ _club!_

The fallen teen was suddenly lifted by a strong hold on his bicep. Aomine looked up to thank his helper, but came face to face with a familiar person. A person he had not seen in ten whole years.

* * *

Somehow getting trapped between his fellow first years and club recruiters, he was fatefully stopped by a student. "Oh, you like books? How about joining the literary club?" The boy narrowed his eyes down at the student, and gripped his book firmly.

"No, this is a phone book."

The energetic student continued, "A phone book is a fine book!" Comprehending what he just said, the student took a double take, looking from the yellow phone book to up the weird green haired teen adorned with black glasses frames. "Why are you carrying a phone book?!"

The _not-so_ energetic teen stated, "It is, in fact, an Oha-Asa lucky item." He saw the confused look the recruiter wore, and decided to use him to his advantage. "Where is the sign-up for the basketball club."

"Over there..." said the recruiter as he pointed towards the direction of greenett's request. Without a word, the teen left the recruiter with only one goal in mind. Joining the basketball team.

Midorima Shintaro walked closer to the stand until he witnessed a most peculiar sense happen where a student had fallen on top of the table, and caused applications to fly off in all directions. One paper had conveniently drifted to his direction and was in his reach. The six-foot-five megane inwardly smirked. "Luck is on my side today." But before he could grasp the floating paper, a hand came into his line sight and snatched the paper. Then, out of nowhere, a shadow cast over him by what Midorima believed to be a giant. A giant with purple hair that is.

"Hm?" The giant hummed reading over the paper, an uninterested look in his eyes. "Basketball?" he drawled. "What a bother."

Midorima furrowed his eyebrows. "If you think it's a bother, give the paper to me." He held out a hand.

The purplehead stared down at him for a good few moments, then stuffed the paper carelessly into his school bag and walked away, but not before saying, "Finder's keepers~"

"WHA—!" started Midorima as he watched the giant get away. Being the stubborn teen he was, he chased after the purple teen and in midst of his pursuit bumped into a handsome blond who somehow had stolen all the girls attention away.

The blond caught himself before he lost balance, and turned around to see who had rushed by him fast enough to knock him over. When he saw no one, he felt a tug on his sleeve by one of the girl club recruiters who called out to him. "We'd love to have you in our club!" the girls said in sync.

All the teen could do was smile down at the girls, mastering his ability to conceal his true feelings. His voice hesitant as he spoke, "Oh, no. I don't think it's for me." The blond's own words rang through his head. If this club wasn't for him, then what was...?

* * *

Just on the other side of the campus, a chauffeur was uneasy. "Are you sure this is okay sir? Your father will take issue..."

The young master shook his head with a polite smile. "This isn't about him. Besides, if every morning was like this, I'll be mocked. At the least...

"Let school be somewhere I can have my freedom," said Akashi Seijuro. The wind brushed through his red locks then, just like a very special person had once did years ago. Even though it was his first day of high school, he had the oddest feeling that fate had brought him here. And soon enough, his fate would intertwine.

* * *

The dismissal bell rang for the last time that day, and Aomine started to wish he hadn't signed up for the basketball club. He groaned, remembering the incident from the morning.

 _After he regained his senses from the impact, t_ _he fallen teen was suddenly lifted by a strong hold on his bicep. Aomine looked up to thank his helper, but came face to face with a familiar person he had met ten years ago._

 _"IT'S YOU!" he shouted, a look of disbelief sketched on his face._

 _A moment passed before the person's expression mirrored the first year's, raising a pointed finger in front of him. "A-AHOMINE?!"_

 _Said idiot blushed in embarrassment at the name he had heard plenty in his younger days. At the moment, however, he was still trying to comprehend the situation when Momoi came up behind him with all oxygen taken from her lungs._

 _"Kagamin!" she screamed with glee. The pinkette ran past the dark skinned teen and instantly wrapped her arms around the strong adult._

 _Kagami grinned down at the girl. "Yo, Momoi." He patted her head, just like he'd done when she was a child. "Looks like you're all grown up," he said._

 _She released him from her crushing hug, and nodded up at the redhead. "Yup! Though Dai-chan grew a lot more taller..."_

 _The tiger snorted. "She still calling you that huh, 'Dai-chan.'" That cause Aomine to snap out of his stupor, shaking his head side-to-side vigorously._

 _"Oi Satsuki! I told you to stop calling me that! Now people are gonna talk," he grumbled at the girl, who only stuck her tongue out in response. Ignoring the insult, Aomine decided to address more important matters and glared at Kagami who happened to be only a few more centimeters taller than him. "So, Bakagami. Why are you here."_

 _Kagami sighed, unaffected by the teens attempt to intimidate him. "Isn't it obvious," he said to the pair, holding up the basketball applications. He pointed to where name was printed on the paper, causing their eyes to grow wide then stare up at him incredulously. "I'm the Teiko basketball club's adviser."_

Aomine groaned louder. "Damn it all to hell..." He was too engrossed in his thoughts he didn't notice Momoi shaking his shoulders to get his attention.

"Aomine-kun! It's time for tryouts!" She shook him harder but at no avail. "A-o-mi-ne- _kun!_ " Deciding her idiot of a friend wouldn't budge any time soon, she shouted, " _Mou!_ I'm going on without you so don't blame me if you get lost!" Momoi stomped out the classroom in frustration. It only after she left did Aomine hurriedly pack his things and followed her trail. When the pair entered the gym it surprised them just how much people signed up to join.

Almost half of the gym was filled with students of all years, conversing about the chances of making the team based on the rumors of the basketball team. The whole gym went silent when Kagami cleared his throat, and prepared their instructions.

"We'll start with a placement test," he announced, arms crossed. "Those who make the first string will get to play official games as part of the regular roster." Once he finished, whispers and murmurs sounded around the gym.

"I hear no makes the first string in these tests..."

"Seriously? So second string at best?"

"So I guess our goal should be second string..."

Before the whispers could grow any stronger, Kagami yelled at the top of his lungs. "Let's begin!" And at the blow of his whistle, the test began.

* * *

Squeaking shoes and dribbling could be heard outside of the gigantic gym where a blond stood curiously only a few feet away. "Sounds pretty rowdy in there," he commented. "I wonder what club that is..."

"I wonder what club indeed."

. . .

"AAHHH!" The teen shouted, startled by the sudden input he heard out of thin air. Searching around him, he looked left and right but couldn't find the source of the voice. He gulped nervously as he could feel his pulse going faster. Was Teiko known to have ghosts? "W-Who said that?" he called out, curling a fist onto the strap of his school bag.

"I did."

He blinked, then blinked again. And screamed once more.

There in front of him, was a short woman dressed in black denim, folded up just under her knees. She wore a velvet cardigan that covered over a plain white t-shirt. Her ocean blue eyes held no expression nor reaction under the wide-rounded black framed glasses that complimented with her simple flats. _Is she a student?_ the blond thought. He would've labeled her as a librarian if her hair were long enough to be put in a braid. But he had to admit, shoulder length hair suited the woman in front of him.

"Ano..."

Blinking his eyes for the thousandth time, he looked at the mysterious bluenette. He didn't know what to say in that moment, but decided to asked what had confused the blond from the start. "How long were you standing there..?"

Tetsuki tilted her head. "The whole time."

"EH!" She ignored his surprise, but put a finger to her closed lips in a 'shush' manner. The blond apologized furiously.

"What is Kise-kun doing out here?" she wondered.

The first year rubbed the back of his head, a smile forming on his mouth. "Who, m-me?" he laughed nervously. "Nothing at all! Just taking a walk is all." It completely slipped his mind that she had known his name.

"Mind if I join?" For some reason, he couldn't find the strength to deny her request when she looked at him with those deep, blue eyes. The way she stared at him made him feel like he could trust her with his own life. And when she stared to walk away...

Kise Ryouta couldn't help but follow.

* * *

When Kagami called time all players were left panting, trying to inhale ever bit of breath they could take. "Thank you for your hard work. I will now announce the test results starting with third where you will go line up with your coach. Number 2, Saito Nobuo..."

The list went on for another 30 players, plus another 30 more for second string. Some proud with their given results while others were relieved they were able to make it. But what surprised the whole gym was the next words that came from Kagami's mouth when he said, "Now for first string..."

"Did he just say first string?"

"He's gotta be kidding..."

Kagami scoffed inwardly. Right now, he really wished he _was_ kidding. _She better get finish her paperwork soon._ Breathing in, he began to name the first string players.

"Number 8, Aomine Daiki.

"Number 11, Midorima Shintaro.

"Number 23, Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Number 29, Akashi Seijuro."

 _So this is this year's first string regulars_. Feeling a buzz come from his pocket, Kagami fished for his phone to find that he received a message. As he read each word, the basketball adviser could feel a headache coming on. Kagami was about to reply but stopped short when he felt a familiar set of 'friends' glaring holes into the back of his skull. _The tsundere and the idiot,_ he thought _. They haven't changed a bit._ But what peeved him the most, was the odd piercing stare he received from the short redhead. He felt his left eyes twitch, and sighed. "I need a raise."

* * *

Kise sat with hands on his knees, searching around the small counseling room. Golden eyes bore into the bluenette sitting on the other side of the table. Clearing his throat, he awkwardly asked, "What's this about?"

She stated, "It is required that every student be involved in a club. But it seems Kise-kun is the only one that hasn't."

"Oh, well," he averted his eyes, "I haven't exactly found anything that sparked my interest."

"What about basketball?" she inquired. "You seemed to be interested since I found you eavesdropping."

Kise blushed in shame. "I was not eavesdropping!" he cried. "I was taking a walk! Besides, even if I did join this club, I know I'd be able to make it—no matter what. But then there'd be no real competition for me."

Tetsuki narrowed her eyes. "You sound confident."

He leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms. "This is _me_ we're talking about, you know."

She shut her eyes then, processing his words. "I knew a boy who thought just like you," the bluenette shared. "He lived on a single principle: 'the only one who can beat me is me,' he used to say." Tetsuki reopened her eyes and blue met gold. "What do you say to that?"

Kise answered, unfazed. "That changes nothing."

"And if your opponent is stronger?"

The blond gave her a smirk, his eyes shining with promise. "Then I'd take them down with all I got."

She stared a moment longer at the teen, then stood up from her seat and said, "That will be all for today," before making her way to the door. Kise blinked in confusion.

"That's it?" he said with surprise. "You're not going to force me to join after all that?"

Placing a hand against the doorway, Tetsuki shook her head. "I cannot force you to do something you do not wish to do," she said softly though her voice monotone. "However," she gave a minuscule smile, "I know that Kise-kun will do what his heart tells him to."

Kise froze, unsure how to go about the comment. Instead, he decided to ask his final question. "How do you know my name?" She held her smile, and he swore he felt his heart stop at that very moment.

"All teachers should know their students."

* * *

Kagami blew his whistle. "Alright that's all for today," he called. "Hit the lockers!"

Coated in sweat, all players spilled out the gym one by one and went as instructed. The first string players went to follow suit, but Kagami stopped them. "I have some information for you guys."

Aomine growled in annoyance. "Can't it wait 'till tomorrow?" he whined. "I'm blaming you if I lose an hour of sleep Bakagami!"

The adviser was about to retort, but decided against it. "As you could already tell," he began, "Each string has its own individual coach. For now you guys will do second string's training regime until your coach is finished with other things."

Midorima pushed up his glasses before asking, "How long until he returns?"

The tiger laughed nervously, unsure if he should break the news just yet. Kagami gave a fake cough and answered, "Your coach will probably be back by the end of the week."

"It's said the first string coach brought Teiko single-handedly to the Winter Cup each year and brought them to victory every time," Akashi spoke up. "Is that true?"

The dark skinned teen gaped. "Each time?!" he repeated. "A-Amazing!"

Kagami crossed his arms. _Single-handedly? Tch. I was there too you know_. "It's true," he confirmed the shorter redhead. "Look, I know this school has strict principles and whatnot, but you should know that Teiko won because of their spirit and teamwork, not because of some doctrine." When they remained silent, Kagami came to a realization. "Where's Murasakibara?"

The greenhead placed a hand on his hip, and sighed. "It seems he ran off with the others."

Aomine yawned, "Can we get changed now?"

"Yeah go ahead," Kagami waved them off. He was turned away from the trio and picked up some leftover basketballs to put in the cart. When he held the last one, he dribbled, warming himself up to the familiar technique. Kagami dribbled from front, back, and under his legs and began to jog over the nearest hoop. But before he could leap off the ground to preform his infamous Meteor Jam, the ball had suddenly disappeared from his grasp. "What the—?!"

He turned around to face the offender who made a steal, and found Tetsuki standing in the center of the court. She held the ball in one hand and turned to look over her shoulder at her long time friend. "This is a first," she said monotonously. "Have you been slacking off, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami smirked at the bluenette. "Ha! As if," he crackled. "You should've seen them today," he brought up, catching the ball that was passed to him. "It was unbelievable. If we played them when we were in high school, we would've be destroyed." He made eye contact with the basketball cart and shot the ball in its direction, and fell right into the cart with the others. Kagami gave a laugh. "He hasn't changed at all."

Testuki smiled at the thought. "He's all grown up now," she imagined.

A scoff. "Yeah, he's almost my height now."

"How is Midorima-kun?"

He made his way to the bluenette. "Still weird," he replied. "By the way," Kagami scowled down at the woman. "When are you _exactly_ going to start doing your job? I thought you already finished all the paperwork."

Tetsuki gave him a deadpanned look. "My paperwork has been done since yesterday."

His split eyebrows rose and red-colored eyes widened. "What?!" he yelled. "Then why weren't you here to coach?!"

The phantom coach averted her eyes. "I have my reasons."

Angered, Kagami brought a hand down on Tetsuki's head and made a crushing motion against her skull. Something he did often when she'd piss him off in their high school days. "You're going to need to do better then that," he threatened. He let her go and Tetsuki rubbed her head, trying to sooth her hair back into place.

"If you must know why, it's because..." she trailed off, looking up at Kagami with seriousness in her eyes, and responded, "I am a shadow."

" _That's not what I meant!_ "

* * *

The hungry teen felt his stomach growl for the seventh time that night. Not that practice could ever tire him to the brink of hunger. He was just never satisfied. He thought back to his last snack he had finished right before basketball tryouts. "Uwah, I should've save those cookies," he regretted. As he continued to walk beside store after store, he stopped at a bakery that fit his budget. Through the windows he could see all sorts of pastries put up for display, causing his stomach to growl in anticipation. "My reward for making first string," Murasakibara Atsushi decided and went to enter the bakery, but not before adding, "what a pain."

Once he stepped in the head chef, he guessed, greeted him. "Welcome!" she called from the counter. "Sit any where you like and someone will be with you right away!" Murasakibara nodded, and she smiled warmly. Turning away from the counter she called out to her daughter who offered to help her mother, owner and head chef of the bakery, for the day. "Tetsuki! Can you help the customer that just came in? It looks like he goes to Teiko," Sorano pondered, observing at the customer's attire.

The younger bluehead nodded once, and began to wrap an apron around her waist. She grabbed a menu before walking over to the customer, who surprisingly was able to sense her presence right away. "Good evening," said Tetsuki as she handed him a menu. "Is there anything you'd like to drink?"

Her customer was oddly quiet with his eyes closed, and was sniffing as if he was searching for something. Murasakibara opened his drooped eyes to reveal purple irises and mumbled out, "Vanilla..."

Tetsuki blinked. "What was that, sir?"

Purple eyes matched his shoulder length hair as he looked up at her with a what she thought was a bored expression. "You smell like vanilla," he said.

"Thank you..." she accepted, unsure if his words were a statement or a compliment. "Your order?"

He looked over the menu briefly, his mind somewhere else. "Vanilla Parfait," he told the bluenette. She nodded, and wrote down his order. Tetsuki took back the menu and bowed respectfully. She turned away from the teen and went to the kitchen to prepare his order. Luckily for him, the bakery wasn't busy that day and she was able to make the order herself. Her mother had always lover culinary and was the main reason why she opened this shop. On some days Tetsuki would help her mother wait tables while others she'd help in the kitchen. Her cooking skills weren't always as great as they were now, but overtime she learned. Placing a final wafer onto the parfait, she placed the cup on a tray and walked back to the waiting customer.

It amused her how starved he looked when she placed the dessert in front of him. "Enjoy," she said as she bowed once again. But before she could turn the other way, her small hand was engulfed by the customers larger one. Tetsuki face remained neutral as she stared at the customer.

The purplehead's expression matched her's if not for his slanted eyes. He stared up at her before suddenly asking, "Why do you smell like vanilla?"

"Because I work in a bakery," she stated bluntly. Murasakibara shook his head at her answer.

"I smelled vanilla," he stated, "but it's not from the parfait." The purple teen squeezed her hand tighter which made Tetsuki be on her guard.

Tetsuki wondered what kind of animal this boy was, and why he had suddenly grabbed her hand just to ask her about her smell. _Kids are much bolder these days,_ she thought. Deciding an answer that would subdue the teen she replied, "I drink the vanilla milkshakes at Maji Burger. That must be why you think I smell like vanilla."

He seemed pleased with her answer, and released his hold on her hand. "Do they taste good?"

"They are the best."

Humming, he finally took a spoonful of the parfait. The sugar sending tingles throughout his body. Tetsuki wasn't sure why she stayed beside the eating teen who seemed to enjoy asking multiple questions. "What school do you go to?"

Did she look that young? Tetsuki felt herself beaming rays of sunshine at the compliment. "Teiko," she said although it was only half the truth.

Murasakibara gulped down the rest of the dessert, and looked into her deadpanned eyes. "Are we in the same class?" he pushed. Unbeknownst to him, Tetsuki was closer to him in more ways than one.

"You could say that," she mused as she walked away, leaving him in his thoughts.

* * *

Upon entering her apartment door, Tetsuki received what seemed like the second surprise that evening. There sitting on the couch was her very, much taller neighbor. He had an upset look upon his face for reasons unknown to her. Midorima was alert the moment she came in and instantly met her at the doorway. He didn't give her the chance to speak once they made eye contact. "What is the meaning of this!"

Tetsuki stared at the greenhead and proceeded in removing her flats. Not one to leave questions—or shouts in this case—unanswered, she held up a box of what she believed would help Midorima's problem. "I brought cakes."

He growled, "You know that's not what I meant."

The bluenette walked pass him to make her way to the kitchen, Midorima hot on her trail. "I know," she chided. "I was only teasing." She placed the box of desserts onto the table and began to take out various flavors. "Would you like tea?"

Midorima hestiated. "Don't get the wrong idea. I'm only accepting until you answer my question."

"A tsundere as ever," a voice came from the bathroom. Out came Kagami in all his glory, fresh out the shower, with a towel hanging around his neck and hair still damp. To add to his glory, his extremely well built six-pack was exposed in the absence of his shirt. Coming to the kitchen he made note of the cakes on the table, rather than the shocked look on Midorima's face and Tetsuki's regular impassiveness. "Oh you brought cakes!" he said excitedly, and was about to attack the desserts but was stopped by the greenett's distressed yell.

"KAGAMI!" Midorima was beyond belief. Was this what happens in his neighbor's apartment?! How could this _beast_ walk around practically naked around a young woman— _around Tetsuki?!_ The tsundere took the liberty to come up behind the bluenette and shield her eyes from the horrific sight. "How dare you walk around indecently!" Removing his hands from Tetsuki's eyes he turned her around to face him, and grasped her shoulders tightly. " _AND YOU!_ Why do you let this guy do this, especially when you're around!"

The bluenette mused internal at sight of Midorima's blushing cheeks during the whole scene. Of course she'd never let Kagami do such things when she was present, and would instantly punish the redhead for doing so. She would've done so sooner, but watching the greenhead fret entertained her greatly as it always had before. "I understand Midorima-kun," she said to the distressed teenager. "I will take care of this right away."

Kagami felt his heartbeat increasing with each step the bluenette took closer to him, his face losing all color. "W-Wait a minute, Kuroko! I didn't mean to walk out shirtless. In fact, my nightshirt was in the... in the washroom! And I was on my way to get it but I got distracted you see! S-So you'll spare me won't you?"

"Ingite Pass..."

The redhead waved his hands frantically. "Come on now Kuroko! I promise I won't do it anymore—swear!"

" _Kai!_ "

Midorima only heard two sounds after that: Tetsuki's hand twisting into Kagami's torso with excruciating pain, and Kagami's head impacting with the hard wooden floor. He gulped, feeling his eyes widen immensely in pure astonishment. _Just how strong is Kuroko?_ the tsundere tried figure out in his head. _And is that smoke coming from from her hand?_

Tetsuki blew out a breath. "Please respect our company Kagami-kun," she ordered the unconscious tiger. She turned back to Midorima, her face deadpanned. "So Midorima-kun, to what do we owe the visit?"

 _Oh right,_ Midorima remembered. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he looked down at the bluenette and demanded, "Why is Kagami the basketball club adviser at Teiko?"

She tilted her head at that. "Shouldn't you ask him?"

"He told me to ask you."

Tetsuki stared up at Midorima what felt like years to him. The greenhead could feel his cheeks burning under her gaze. He was never good at staying calm when he was around her. She looked down and finally spoke, "I suppose it won't be a surprise after all."

Midorima's brows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Finally regaining some consciousness, Kagami worded out, "Kuroko... me... hired..."

"Hired?" the megane repeated. "But the one who chooses the adviser... That means..."

Tetsuki bowed respectfully at the teen. "I look forward to working with you, Midorima-kun."

The teen was awestruck. "Then why weren't you here today?" he couldn't help but ask.

She shared a look with Kagami, their faces mirroring one another. "Looking for a lost chick."

* * *

Akashi was the first to arrive to the locker rooms the next day, punctual as ever. Opening his assigned locker he placed his bag down and dug into its contents. After finding his prized possession, he brought a magnet to the locker door and hung the photograph. Once his task was done, he took a moment to gaze at the person who was the sole reason he was currently standing in that very locker room. He was much, much smaller than Tetsuki when they took the picture. It was the day that Tetsuki had taught him the wonders of basketball.

 _"Dribble?" the seven year-old asked curiously, holding a basketball. "How do I do that?"_

 _Tetsuki took the ball from his hand to demonstrate. "Dribbling is the motion that helps direct where you want the basketball follow as you run with it." She pushed the ball down, and as result, it bounced back up. Catching the sphere, she repeated the motion then tossed the ball back to Akashi. "You try."_

 _Nodding, he copied her movements. He pushed the ball down towards the ground, caught it when it bounced up, and pushed it back down again. The redhead began to smile as he effortlessly learned how to dribble. Akashi became confident with his achievement, and tried to run around as he dribbled. But what motivated him the most was the proud look Tetsuki had on her face as she watched him. He smiled up at her, but had forgotten his current task at hand. The basketball slipped out of his grasp and when he tried to chase after it, he lost his footing and tripped. Picking up his fallen form he felt a slight stinging coming from his leg, for he had scraped his knee._

 _The bluenette was at his side then and instantly noticed his injury. "Are you okay?" she fretted. "Can you stand?"_

 _Her question fell on deaf ears. Akashi was unusually stoic about his scraped knee and remained quiet through the ordeal but managed a, "I'm okay."_

 _Tetsuki stared at the young redhead, taking note of his silence. She searched her back pocket for her plain blue handkerchief and brought it to his dripping knee. "It's not good to lie Akashi-kun."_

 _"I'm not lying."_

 _She raised a brow, but continued. "No one will blame you for making a mistake," she assured him. "Not your mother nor I. It's the only way for us to remember we are human."_

 _Akashi bit his lip, crossing his arms over his injured knee and mumbled, "But father will..."_

 _Tetsuki took one of his hands in hers, causing the redhead to raise his head to face her. "While it's true that there are some things we can't change in our lives, we should accept them in order to become stronger." Her usual deadpanned expression turned into one of sincere concern. "I know I cannot stop your father's strict ways, for it is not my place, but I want you to promise me you won't change."_

 _The redhead furrowed his tiny brows. "Change?"_

 _"You will grow into a fine man, Akashi-kun. I'm sure of it." She brought a hand to wove through his crimson locks in a comforting manner. "But remember, no matter how hard life will get—"_

"—never forget who you are." Akashi closed his eyes at the memory. If they were to ever meet again, he hoped he hadn't disappointed her. Deciding he had taken up more than enough time, he began to prepare for practice when his fellow first string player entered the room.

Murasakibara was hugging a half-eaten potato chip bag to him went he came inside the locker room. "Ah," he noticed the redhead. "Aka-chin is early today."

Akashi smiled politely. "It seems so." But before he could remove his blazer, Kagami popped into the room.

"Yo," he greeted the pair. "No practice today, but there is someone you should meet."

The two regulars shared a look, before following after their adviser to the gym where Aomine and Midorima were already waiting. Akashi noticed the greenhead gritting his teeth for reasons unknown.

As always, Aomine started to become restless. "This better be worth my time," he grounded out.

 _Oh trust me, it will._ Just as Kagami's thought passed, he heard Murasakibara suddenly call out, "Ah, Vanilla-chin."

"Vanilla?" Aomine repeated. "Unless your potato chips are starting to taste like _vanilla_ then I suggest you go see a doct— _AH!_ "

Midorima raised his glasses higher at the bridge of his nose, furrowing his brows. "Must you be so childish?" he sighed.

The now revealed bluenette peeked a head from her spot behind Aomine, where she stood on her the tips of her toes to blow into the tanned teens ear that caused his yelling. "I could say the same to you, Midorima-kun," she shot back, staring at the peculiar stuffed teddy bear under the greenett's arm.

While the megane's face heated with embarrassment, Murasakibara mused, "Mine-chin is a scaredy cat."

Aomine would've retorted but was more concern with the person hiding behind him. "Show yourself!" he yelled when he couldn't locate the offender.

Kagami grinned. "Allow me to introduce the Phantom Coach of the Teiko Basketball Club." He grabbed Aomine's head, forcing him to look towards a different direction where he came face to face with a basketball that was passed to him out of thin air—hardly catching the ball before impact. Murasakibara showed mild surprise while Akashi eyes widened by a fraction.

Bringing the ball away from his face, Aomine's navy blue eyes met its match of a lighter shade. " _Tetsu?!_ " Tetsuki gave a friendly wave despite her face holding no emotion.

Akashi felt all air had escaped him then and there. "Tetsuki..."

Tetsuki smiled his way; nostalgia hitting him hard. "It's been a while hasn't it, Akashi-kun? You haven't change a bit."

Winning always came easy to the redhead as he continued to grow throughout the years. But now, he couldn't explain why those last five words made him feel more accomplished than he had ever felt in his entire life.


	3. Sensei Knows Best

**A/N:** _I'm sooo s_ _orry for taking so long!_ I had a really hard time trying to start this chapter as well as finishing it so please go easy on me. My original plan was to make this story a romance between Tetsuki and GoM, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized how completely _wrong_ that would be (with the 10 year age gap and all). I can't guarantee that there will be pairings for this story, but I can promise that there will be some shiptease later on! And I'm also very sorry for the lack of Akashi. He'll have to shine very soon!

Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Enjoy the chapter and please review!

* * *

Kise stared out the classroom window, halfheartedly listening to the math lesson of the day. His eyes focused on nothing in particular as his mind was else where. It's been a month since the first day and he had yet to choose a club to join even after counseling. Homework and modeling were never an issue before, and he doubted club activities would cause any damage to his schedule. So what was stopping him?

 _A motive,_ he lamented. Kise sighed, resting a palm against his cheek as he watched students stretching for their physical education class; most likely preparing to play a sport. The thought made the blond scoff. What was the point of him joining a sport if knew he'd win in the end? That's what Kise had always told himself when sports clubs tried to recruit him. But now, Kise couldn't seem to shake a certain bluehead off his mind. He was especially reminded of her unforgettable smile when she shared her faith in him.

The blond could feel his face heat up at the memory. Was this how it felt to be believed in?

"That will be all for today," the teacher announced to the class after the final dismissal bell rang. "Before I forget, you will be having a new homeroom teacher as of tomorrow." With that, he left the classroom. Once he did, Kise returned to reality. He packed up his things slowly, mind still occupied, and walked out the door. Instead of returning straight home, he had the sudden urge to see his counselor.

Kise walked down the hallway until he reached the room what he hoped was his counselor. But before he could bring a hand to the door, it was violently shoved open. He was greeted with the sight of a student with silver hair spiked in all directions and matching silver earrings on each ear. He had an annoyed look on his face when they suddenly made eye contact. The silverhead searched him head to toe, then smirked up at the blond. Kise couldn't help but feel intimidated by him.

Tetsuki soon walked up behind the student blocking the exit, taking notice of the extra company. "Good afternoon Kise-kun." She nodded to the blond then looked up at the other teen. "You'll be late to practice if you don't leave now, Haizaki-kun."

Said teen broke his gaze towards Kise and walked passed him, bumping shoulders as he did. He waved a hand behind him as he called out, "See you next session, _Tetsuki_." Blue and yellow eyes watched him leave until he was out of sight.

"Tetsuki...?" Kise repeated confusedly, looking down at the short woman.

The bluenette only sighed. "It is my first name," she informed him. "Although I'm not exactly sure why Haizaki insists on using it." Tetsuki glanced up at Kise curiously. "What can I help you with, Kise-kun?"

Kise smiled sheepishly. "Nothing in particular. I j-just wanted to see you." Realizing what he had just said, Kise waved his arms out in front of him. "D-Don't get the wrong idea or anything! I, uh, had s-something to tell you! That's it!" While the blond tried to act nonchalant as possible, he began screaming internally. _I've never been nervous in front of a woman before, so why am I nervous around her?!_

To his relief, she seemed to accept his request. "Have you found a club that suited you?"

When she gave him a tiny smile in anticipation, Kise wanted to jump out the window. _No fair, no fair, no fair, no fair!_ he screamed within his mind. _How can I lie to a face like that?!_ Her pale face was practically glowing, awaiting for his answer, with wide ocean eyes shining eagerly. Kise laughed nervously, "Aha, well, I was w-wondering if you would.. uh," he glanced multiple areas in his vision and quickly spotted an oddly placed basketball in the counseling room. He decided to use the opportunity to his advantage. "I was actually wondering if you'd show me the basketball club," he admitted to the bluehead.

Tetsuki nodded, seeing as she was just about to head over to practice anyway. "Follow me," she told the blond before walking off towards the direction of the school gym. The pair walked in silence until they reached their destination where practice had already begun.

Kise watched with mild interest as players were starting their warm ups. He continued to walk behind the bluenette who lead him to a raven haired teen standing on the sidelines, watching intently. Upon their arrival, the teen noticed the two and gave a wave.

"Yo, Kuroko." He greeted the woman, then looked to Kise with a friendly hand outstretched to him. "You must be Kise Ryouta."

The blond raised a brow. "Yeah," he said, giving his hand a quick shake before letting go. _How did he know my name?_

Tetsuki turned to Kise. "This is Nijimura Shuzo, a second-year," she introduced. "Captain of the first string."

"Captain?" Kise repeated, shocked. "A second-year?"

Nijimura gave a defensive look, but Tetsuki spoke up before he could. "Nijimura entered the basketball club with extraordinary talent in his first year. His hard work and determination is what led him where he is now." Kise was dumbfounded, feeling slightly ashamed for insulting his upperclassman. Tetsuki slipped away while he was left in his thoughts. Nijimura placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," he comforted the blond. "She wasn't trying to attack you if that's what you're thinking. Kuroko only gets like that when it comes to her players, or the whole club for that matter." Nijimura smiled at Kise. "You'll get used to it."

Kise thought on what he said. Was she really that protective of the club? What was the club to her anyway? "Kuroko-sensei—"

His call was interrupted by a squeal of " _Tetsu-chan!_ " shortly followed by a crash to the wooden floor. Kise spotted his counselor tightly embraced by a pinkette from behind, arms secured over the short woman's neck. As she kept chanting lovingly to Tetsuki, another person appeared before the two.

"Satsuki! You're suffocating Tetsu!" yelled the tanned teen. The blond recognized the person along with the pink haired girl, remembering they were his very own classmates. The teen noticed Kise, giving him a surprise look. "Oh it's you!"

Aomine—after quickly detaching Momoi from Tetsuki—helped the bluenette rise to her feet. "This was the guy you were talking about?" he asked her with a pointed thumb to said teen. "You could've told me he was in my class."

The phantom coach dusted off her legs as she stood. "I like to be secretive," she expressed, in a inexpressive way.

Kise walked up to them. He looked over Aomine and Momoi before asking, "You two are in 1-C, right?"

Momoi came up in front of the blond, a friendly smile on her face with hands folded behind her back. "Yup! You probably didn't recognize us sooner since we sit in the back." She then took a step back and gave a quick bow. "I'm Momoi Satsuki, manager of the basketball club," she introduced herself. "Nice to finally meet you Ki-chan!" There was silence for a moment, until the pinkette elbowed her childhood friend.

" _Itai!_ —Aomine Daiki."

For a second, Kise felt a bit overwhelmed. All off the people he had just met somehow seem to know him already or know of him. _Alright this is getting kinda weird_ , he thought. Deciding he had enough, Kise got close to Kuroko. "I think I've had enough for today, Kuroko-sensei. I'm gonna head home."

Tetsuki stared long and hard at him, only adding on to his unsettling discomfort. "If it's not too much to ask, may I have a moment of your time?"

The blond blinked. "Eh?" Kise gave a hesitant nod, "Sure, I guess." He watched her walk passed him once again leading him to something he had yet to be prepared for.

* * *

Kagami entered the gym just seconds after the pair left and found the first string in complete silence, staring at the closing doors. "Uh, did I miss something?"

Midorima took the liberty to debrief the tiger. "Kuroko brought Kise Ryouta from 1-C to our practice, and had just left."

A small laugh came from the first string captain. "Looks like he's getting a club initiation," he chuckled.

"Club initiation?" asked Akashi.

The club adviser sighed at the phrase. "Kuroko does this thing where she brings a player she has her eyes on to the park basketball court and challenges him to a one-on-one to determine just how strong the person is. I should know, because she did that to me when we were in high school." Kagami placed a dramatic hand to his face. "I only found out she decided to make it a thing when Nijimura told me she did that to him in his first year."

Aomine huffed, "Hey, I'm a strong player and I knew Tetsu before any of you! Why didn't I get a initiation?" _On the contrary,_ Akashi thought with a tiny smirk.

"Because Mine-chin is spoiled enough," Murasakibara pouted. "Kuro-chin worries over you all the time because Mine-chin hasn't grown up yet."

"You asking for a fight Murasakibara?!"

The greenhead pushed his glasses higher. "If you haven't noticed, Ahomine, none of us got an initiation. It's nothing worth crying over."

"You say that, but you secretly wish you were initiated," Momoi giggled. "Don't you, Midorin?"

Midorima didn't disappoint in returning an instant reaction. "I do not!"

Akashi glanced up at Nijimura, who watched the first years in amusement. "What exactly did Tetsuki do in this 'initiation'?"

He opened his mouth to explain to the redhead, but was interrupted by Kagami's sudden outburst.

"WAIT! Don't spoil it!" the taller redhead cried, and turned to others with a grin. "Why don't we find out for ourselves?"

* * *

Kise stood in the middle of the park basketball court, curiously watching Kuroko as she searched for something in her sports bag she inexplicably decided to bring. Before he knew it, the sun had already set and the night was approaching. Not that he had a problem with walking home at this hour, he was mostly concerned about his counselor. "Uh, Kuroko-sensei, why are we out here again?" he asked for the umpteenth time.

"Isn't it obvious," she stated after finding what she had been searching for. "To play basketball." Tetsuki held the orange ball to emphasize her point.

The blond looked at her incredulously. Did she just say what he thought she said? "You know," Kise started anxiously. "It's not everyday your counselor tries to go one-on-one with you."

"You may have the first move." Tetsuki gave him the ball and stepped back a few centimeters away. Unsure what to do, Kise began to dribble while she got in a defensive stance. "Ah, before we begin," she stalled. "Kise-kun should know that I'm not only your counselor. I am also the phantom coach of Teiko."

Kise didn't have time to think and before he knew it, his body had decided to advance. The blond couldn't think straight after hearing the news. She was the phantom coach? The very coach that brought Teiko to victory five years in a row? Suddenly motivated, he ran passed her left and went straight for the hoop, but when he jumped to make the basket, he noticed something. _She's..._ Tetsuki had missed the chance to block him as he made his dunk, along with the other times she was too slow to react with his movements. Even when she had the ball in hand, Kise easily knocked it out of her grasp when she tried to run passed him. _She's...!_ And when she finally had chance to make a shot, all Kise had to do was bring his hand down onto the ball to stop her. As he watched Tetsuki chase after the ball, he couldn't help but pity the basketball club.

 _She's so bad I could die!_ Kise slumped his shoulders in disappointment that turned into anger in a second. The blond couldn't understand it, not one bit. "Is this a joke?" he yelled at the woman.

Tetsuki picked up the ball on the other side of the court, turning her body to face the angered teen. Kise continued his fit. "The phantom coach of Teiko is supposed to be a powerful player that could take anyone down within a blink of an eye. So tell me, _sensei_ _—_ " he mocked the bluenette. "How can a person of that description be the same person standing in front of me!"

She stayed silent as Kise finished his taunt breathlessly. Her light blue bangs covered her eyes when she walked up to him, making Kise almost feel regret when he realized what he had just yelled at his counselor, who had done nothing but help him since the first day of school. "Kuroko-sensei, I'm... I didn't mean to—"

"Kise-kun," Tetsuki stopped the teen. He remained silent when she looked up at him with her wide eyes, to his surprise was not filled with hurt like other girls would've had at his insult. "That description," she said slowly, "is not what got me my name."

* * *

Just outside of the the gated basketball court, Kagami and the first string players watched the pair in secret. Each of them whispering or lowly voicing their commentary as they witnessed Tetsuki's and Kise's one-on-one. Kagami sighed blissfully from his place behind a tree, "This sure brings back memories." The first years looked at him as if he had grown two heads.

"Memories, you say?" Midorima scoffed at the word. "More like a nightmare! Did you not just see how she played?"

Aomine joined in. "Are you blind or something? That was the worst basketball I've ever since in my entire life!"

That received a smack to the head by the pinkette. "How dare you who say that about Tetsu-chan! She's the greatest player ever lived!"

Even Akashi was at a loss. "That performance was just..."

"I lost my appetite just from watching Kuro-chin play," sobbed Murasakibara, looking down at his half eaten cookie in distraught.

Nijimura couldn't argue with them, thinking back to his first year when it was him who was in Kise's place. The memory sent shivers through his spine. "Don't worry guys, it's not as bad as you think." At that, it was the captain's turn to receive incredulous looks from his kouhais. "It's true!" he defended.

Kagami shushed them all. "Shut up! This is the good part!" he told the teens, and directed their attention back to the showdown between student and teacher.

* * *

The bluenette held the basketball out towards Kise. "Would you?" She offered the ball for him to take, much to Kise's confusion. "I will now show you my true strength," Tetsuki told the blond.

Not a second after she ran straight towards Kise, dribbling the ball as she did. Golden eyes bore into her form as she came closer and closer, but disappeared in a blink of an eye. "What the?!" Kise turned around to see Tetsuki ready herself to make a basket, oddly having her left hand under the ball and her other hand right above it. He made a dash to stop her, already jumping in front of her to block her shot when the ball was launched out her hand. Kise used a hand to smack the ball away from its goal, but was shocked beyond repair to find it had slipped right through his grasp and fell into the hoop with a quiet 'swish'.

The teen was speechless when she walked passed him to pick up the basketball once more. "How did you—"

"Kise-kun, catch."

He quickly turned around and found the ball had instantly landed in his hands with immense power, the ball almost making contact with his chest. "Shoot," she ordered. Regaining his senses Kise spirited to the other side of the court and made a dunk, almost breaking the old park hoop as he did.

When Kise dropped back down to the ground, he grabbed the ball and turned back at Tetsuki. He could feel adrenaline flooding his entire body as he panted, drops of sweat beginning to come down his brow. Tetsuki matched his tired form, panting slightly quicker than him. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and shared a good, long gaze with the teen in front of her. "Kise-kun."

"Yeah?" he breathed.

"You're smiling."

Kise brought his fingers to his lips, feeling the corners turned upwards and mouth opened. He laughed sheepishly, "I guess I am!" He walked up to the tiny bluenette, and placed the basketball in her hands. When his breathing finally evened, he looked down at Tetsuki as he exclaimed, "That was amazing Kuroko-sensei! How did you do that?"

Tetsuki thought on the question, her mind going as far back to her high school years when Kagami was her light. She blinked at the awaiting blond. "I forgot." Kise laughed at that, and Tetsuki took the chance to grab his hand.

"K-Kuroko-sensei?!"

She replied by holding his hand tighter, sharing a deep stare with the blond. "Basketball is not a one man sport," she told Kise. "It's about teamwork. I know Kise-kun has an amazing talent, and I know you are capable of any sport. But, I believe your calling is in basketball."

He was silent during her confession, his tongue tied. "You think?"

She assured him with a nod and warming smile.

Kise looked away from her. "What if I'm not like you think I am," he hesitated. "What if I disappoint you?"

Tetsuki's smile, for the first time in forever, reached her eyes as she watched Kise begin to doubt himself. "What Kise-kun should be thinking about is what you could do for the team." She placed the basketball in his palm in the absence of her hand.

"B-But!" he cried out, holding the ball cautiously as if it were a bomb set to explode. "Even if I knew what I could do for the team, if that meant I had to sacrifice myself, I could never do it!"

Her smiled faded as soon as he spoke his last word, her eyes glancing somewhere outside the court. "If you join basketball, you'd find that your actions aren't sacrificing at all." Kise stood frozen, his heart pounded against his chest in that moment as he remained speechless. Never in his like did he feel so _driven_ to do something, a sport for that matter. But Kise knew, that if it meant being with a person like Tetsuki...

He'd follow her in a heartbeat.

"You're really amazing, Kurokocchi!" He exclaimed, a grin find its way on his lips.

Tetsuki tilted head at the nickname. "'Kurokocchi'..?"

"I add 'cchi' at the end of anyone's name who I respect," he smiled down at her. "But more importantly, Kurokocchi...

"I think basketball might be just right for me!"

A contagious smile returned on the bluenette's face. "It seems we'll be seeing each other more often," said Tetsuki before she gave Kise a respectful bow. "Please continue to do well with your studies." Kise blinked, his grin still plastered on his face despite being completely confused.

"Eh?"

* * *

At the sight of his childhood friend and boy wonder, Aomine could feel his own lip completely chewed off from the rage that erupted ever since Tetsuki held Kise's hand. Jealousy boiled deep with him as he clawed his nails into the nearest tree. "What's so special about him anyway?" he grumbled. "I can do _way_ better than that idiot."

"The only idiot around here is you, _Aho_ mine." Kagami taunted the tanned teen, bringing a rough fist down on his already bruised head. "You really gotta let go of your obsession over her. It's as bad as it was when you were a kid!"

"W-W-What obsession?" The teen tried aimlessly to avoid. So what if he wanted Tetsu to himself? He's known her ever since was he was little so it was only right that he'd protect her from other guys, right? _Just like when we played pretend, I'll still be your knight!_

Midorima tsked at the two. "If you speak any louder we'll be spotted."

"I'm not loud! Besides, Kagami started it!"

"Real mature," Kagami scoffed, rolling his eyes. "If anyone's loud it's you!"

"Am not! Murasakibara, back me up!" Aomine looked to the purplehead for help.

The six-foot-ten giant nodded while munching on his new bag of potato chips. "Kaga-chin is louder than Mine-chin," he agreed halfheartedly.

"That's how it is, huh?" Kagami shoved his hand in his pocket, holding out his bait for the giant. "Oi Murasakibara, guess whose got coupons for those sweets you like so much at Kuroko's bakery?"

Murasakibara's eyes glowed at the sight. "But Mine-chin is the loudest on the planet~"

Aomine glared at the purplehead shamelessly and blissfully hugging said coupons. "Traitor."

Akashi stayed quiet throughout the whole ordeal, until the sound of footsteps became more evident with each passing second. "Someone's coming," he warned the others. All of the colored haired teens plus Kagami stopped their bickering and sought back into their hiding places.

The greenhead of the group sighed dramatically, "I told you we'd be spotted."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever!" hissed Aomine, peaking through the spaces between the bushes. "If so worried about being spotted, why don't you make a distraction?"

Midorima scowled. "What kind of distraction could I possibly do?"

"Sound like an animal Midorin!" Satsuki suggested excitedly, for whatever reason no one could explain.

Murasakibara glanced from his spot behind a tree. "Ah, it's coming closer."

"Do it now Midorima!" Aomine shouted.

 _"N-Nyan!"_

Murasakibara gave him a disappointed look. "What kind of animal was that, Mido-chin?"

Said teen blushed furiously. "A cat, obviously!"

"There should be lessons for that kind of thing," commented Nijimura.

Watching from the other side of the bushes, stood Tetsuki and Kise deadpanned as the stared direction of the offending sound. Then, out of no where, the phantom coach pour a bucket of water over the bushes. "Evil begone."

Kagami was the first to appear, soaked to the bone, and roared at the bluenette. "You're evil one!" he shouted with an accusing finger. The last thing he could remember that night was receiving a basketball to the head before falling unconscious.

* * *

The next morning Tetsuki made her way to the main staff room to pick up her new attendance folder. When she woke up that morning, she felt that she should dress appropriately for the occasion. As a result, she wore a white mid-sleeve shirt, tucked under her high waist blue skirt that flowed a few inches above her ankles. On her feet were small wedged black flats that helped her self-esteem, along with her round glasses upon her face. In addition, her light blue hair was curled just barely, but enough to enhance her natural, feminine beauty.

She slid open the door and greeted her fellow coworkers despite not be noticed by a single one. Tetsuki went to her area of the room, finding the attendance folder sitting innocently on her desk. She quickly fetched the folder and turned to make her way out of the room, but was stopped short when she accidentally bumped into someone's back. Holding her slightly pained nose, Tetsuki bowed at the person. "Forgive me, I wasn't looking where I where going."

Her coworker turned around, at first not hearing her apology until he spotted a mop of light blue hair. "Oh, Kuroko!" The man gave a chuckle and brought a hand onto the top of her head, petting the neatly made hair. "Don't worry about it. I didn't even see you there!"

Tetsuki rose and looked up at the familiar face. "Ah, ohayo Kiyoshi-senpai."

The Teiko infirmary doctor smiled brightly at the bluenette. "Ohayo!" he greeted. "I don't mean to bother you, but you wouldn't know where my white coat is do you?" She nodded at the tall brunet, and pointed to the coat rack in the corner of the room. "Oh! Thanks Kuroko! Sometimes I forget we even have that there."

She gave a tiny smile. "Don't let Hyuuga-senpai hear you say that," she mused. "He thought it would be helpful."

Kiyoshi Teppei rubbed the back of his head in shame. "What he doesn't know won't kill, right?" Just moments after he finished, the first bell chimed throughout the school. "Time to work," he chirped. "Maybe I'll stop by practice later?"

Tetsuki nodded, "Sure." And with that, the two went their separate ways. She hurried over to her assigned homeroom, waiting patiently for the students to enter the classroom before following close behind. There she found the previous homeroom teacher waiting for her who was transferring to class 2-B. "Ohayo," she greeted her coworker. Like always, he didn't notice her at first and was searching around to find the source of the voice. Giving a tiny tap to the shoulder, he gave a little fright when he finally noticed her presence.

"A-Ah! Kuroko-sensei. Ohayo." He soothed the top of his hair and scolded, "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

Tetsuki took note of his words with a short nod. Not that she'd stop or anything. The previous homeroom teacher settled the rowdy students until the class was masked in complete silence. "As of today, your will have a new homeroom." The bluenette stepped up beside him while her eyes observed the students, six students in particular. Tetsuki bowed at the class in respect, but was greeted with the sound of whispers.

" _Where's the teacher?_ "

" _I don't see any old lady in the classroom..._ "

" _Probably thought the bathroom was the classroom._ "

" _Pfft—That's just mean!_ "

Annoyed, Tetsuki was already thinking of ways to punish these children with excruciating hours of class cleanup. Then she'll see who's the 'old lady'. Her coworker gulped nervously, feeling the sudden deadly aura surrounding the tiny blueheaded woman. "Ahem, uh, without further ado, please welcome Kuroko Tetsuki." He gestured to Tetsuki which caught the attention of the class; each of their faces spooked.

" _H-How long was she standing there?_ "

" _She's like a ghost! Ghost of Teiko!_ "

Once again, Tetsuki was annoyed beyond relief. _Phantom,_ she corrected in her head. Nonetheless, she walked up to the wooden lectern and placed down the attendance folder on its surface. Blue eyes scanned the room as she announced, "Hello. I am Kuroko-sensei, your homeroom teacher for the rest of the school year. Pleased to meet you."

With one final bow, she rose to the classroom in complete silence once again. Until a certain dark skinned teen abruptly stood from his seat, slammed both hands down onto the desk, and shouted, " _Enough with the surprises!_ "

* * *

"I mean it this time, Tetsu. I don't think my brain could take anymore!"

"That's no surprise."

"Say that again Midorima. _I dare you_."

Tetsuki watched the two fight like cats in silent amusement. Momoi offered her to spend lunch with the teens in which the bluehead took them to the school rooftop (with access granted by herself). The pink haired teen was very impressed with the phantom coach, and squeezed against her side almost constantly. "Ne, Tetsu-chan! How were able to get us up here?"

After taking a bite of rice from her small portioned bento, she replied, "Having a low presence has it's benefits." Tetsuki gave her a tiny smile, and that's when Momoi lost it.

"Tetsu-chan you're so cool!" she exclaimed as she tackled Tetsuki to the ground, rubbing her cheek lovingly against the tinier woman.

"Sa-chin, you'll spill Kuro-chin's food." He lifted the teen off the phantom coach, then went to help the bluenette. Upon that, he noticed Tetsuki's sorry-excuse-for-a-lunch. "Is that all your eating Kuro-chin?"

Tetsuki nodded.

Murasakibara scowled at the offending sight. "You need to eat more than that if Kuro-chin wants to grow taller."

Akashi smiled. "It's no use, Atsushi. Tetsuki has always had a small appetite."

"Still..." Using his chopsticks, the purple giant picked up a piece of a rolled omelet and held it to Tetsuki. "Here Kuro-chin, ahn~"

It was her turn to scowl. "Murasakibara-kun, I hardly think that's appropri—" She was cut short when the yellow roll was forced into her month, leaving her no choice but to swallow. Although the taste did satisfy her, she felt like she had eaten too much for the day. "Thank you..." she said with a tiny blush that made Murasakibara sprout flowers when he smiled.

After witnessing the scene in front of them in complete shock, the remaining colored haired teens had all but one thought on their minds: _indirect kiss!_

Kise was the first to react. "No fair Mursakibaracchi!" Taking advantage of the moment, he gently turned Tetsuki to face him with a hand at her chin. Kise used his secret weapon: vanilla flavored milk, courtesy of the school vending machine. "Kurokocchi! Want some vanilla? I know it's your favorite!" At the word, Tetsuki's eyes shined with glee. But before her lips to touch the straw, the carton was knocked out his hand. He looked his hand, then to the offender of the moment. "Midorimacchi!"

He smirked as he pushed up his glasses. "Oha-Asa saves the day," he gloated, a sling-shot grasped tightly by his weirdly taped fingers.

* * *

The tiger and phantom coach stood side by side as they watched the first string practice. If what they were witnessing could be called practice.

Aomine had always been a basketball maniac since Tetsuki met him, some days she'd even babysit _at_ the park basketball court. She noticed long before he entered club that he was still dedicated to basketball in every way possible. Seeing his smiling face was one of the reasons Tetsuki wanted to become a basketball coach; to teach players the passion basketball could create. His playing style was only a bonus. Ever since tryouts both her and Kagami have noticed his style almost mirrored Kagami's: streetball. His swift movements would enhance his speed to the point even Kise couldn't keep up with most of the time.

Her next door neighbor was another story. His judgement was precise and agile. Midorima's talent lied in his shootings. His exceptional gift for accuracy was what made Kagami place him in to first string. Tetsuki knew that his talent would only grow more and more as time goes by, and he would soon be able to shoot farther than just the three point line.

When the newest member of the team made his way up to first string, the bluenette clearly understood exactly why Kise struggled to find his calling. For him, basketball was his ultimate ticket to show his true nature which dealt with copying. If any player went against him, Kise would be their mirror. Miraculously, he developed a way to perfectly mimic a player's each and every move and use it their own techniques against them. Kagami mentioned to her, in his opinion, the blond's style was 'playing dirty'. Tetsuki couldn't deny the fact, but nonetheless would use his talent as a secret weapon.

There wasn't much to say about Murasakibara. The giant alone could easily take down a team without breaking a single sweat. However that was exactly the problem. Murasakibara may have all the attributes a basketball player needs be it strength, speed, or strategy—but what he lacked was the passion for the sport as a whole. Whenever Tetsuki would shoo him off to practice, she'd receive the same responses of "how bothersome" or "what a pain," even as he did as he was told. The bluenette never met a person like him before, and sometimes Kagami would have to calm her down to stop her from arguing with the giant. Tetsuki tried her best not to start a fight, for it would be unprofessional and wrong of her, but she knew all she could do was give it time.

As for Akashi...

If there was anything Tetsuki had to contemplate about with the redhead, was not Akashi himself, but his father. For Seijuro to fulfill his role as an Akashi, he must accept the consequences that followed. In this case, the mentality that he must win. Despite Teiko adopting the doctrine—and probably the main reason why Akashi's father enrolled him into such a prestigious high school—Tetsuki never listened to such propaganda. Akashi's skills both physically and mentally resulted nothing less than the average player. But what got him in the first string was his empowering presence. Because he was raised with such standards, Tetsuki believed he also applied them to basketball as a result. Each time she would set up a practice match within them, Akashi's side always prevailed. She hoped that one day "victory" wouldn't all go to his head, and he'd still be the child he was when she first taught him about basketball.

Thankfully enough, the six's teamwork was exceptionally adequate with only Aomine's complaints at Kise for holding the ball too long as the only concern. Kagami gave his charts a once over before glancing down at Tetsuki. "You think they're ready?" he asked.

Tetsuki continued to observe over the first string players as she dug a hand into her pocket, and fished out her cellphone. She scrolled through the contacts until she reached the intended name, and put the phone to her ear. "Let's see what Kaijo thinks."

* * *

 **Here's some more of the character's ages:**

 **Kiyoshi: 26**

 **Nijimura: 16**

 **Haizaki: 15**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	4. Have You Someone to Protect?

**A/N:** ... Hi again. First off, I'd like to sincerely apologize for not updating since last December! My laziness was a major factor until stuff happened to my house and had to go under repair. _And don't get me started on school_. Ugh, anyway, as promised on my bio here is chapter 4! As I've mentioned before, in my story Teiko High is basically substituting for Seirin but with a few adjustments here and there. I will say upfront that my chapters will not be fully focused on the games so I won't go into much detail as to how they play unless it is needed. My objective is to illustrate Tetsuki's life as a basketball coach and a homeroom teacher, and the influence she has on others. Thank you for all the support you guys have continued to shower my story in, and I will try my best to update as soon as I'm able. Hope you like this chapter and please review!

* * *

"A practice match against Kaijo High?!"

Tetsuki nodded. "They've never disappointed us before." All the first string regulars were gathered around the phantom coach, listening intently to each word. Kagami stood beside her with hand on his hip.

"Their strength is at the national level," he said. "They play in the Inter-High every year."

Momoi looked down at the clipboard where all her data was recorded, Kaijo High School in particular. "Each player has their own sets of talents, and consists of three third years and two years. Nine years ago, their captain at the time led Kaijo to multiple victories," Momoi informed, "And has continued to do so to this day."

"I don't get it." Aomine drawled as he picked a finger inside his ear. "Wouldn't he have graduated by now? Unless he flunked for nine years."

"The only one flunking will be you," Kagami growled impatiently. "What she means by that, is that Kaijo's basketball captain nine years ago has now become Kaijo's basketball _coach_."

Midorima raised his glasses higher on his nose. "Who is the coach?"

"Kasamatsu Yukio."

All eyes turned to the smallest bluenette of the group. "Kasamatsu-kun vowed both as a captain and coach to win at the Inter-High. He is a very determined person when on court and even more so as a coach." When she finished, Kagami barely noticed the almost pained looked on Tetsuki's face that held for only a brief second before returning to its natural state.

The tiger cleared his throat before stating, "We'll have the first years be on the court for this game. Nijimura, you'll be there too."

Nijimura nodded. "Who else will be on the bench?"

"Three other first string's who have recently advanced from second string," answered Tetsuki. "As well as Haizaki." Just at the sound of his name, everyone gave either a disappointed or annoyed look.

"I still don't understand why you keep him in the club," Midorima sighed, looking down at the bluehead with eyes averted.

"Because Kuro-chin is too nice."

"I don't recall you being five-foot-one and having blue hair, Murasakibara." Murasakibara pouted at the greenhead's comment, munching on his chips in dejection. Tetsuki patted the giant's arm in comfort, brightening his mood instantly.

Kagami brought out a box that was sitting on the bench, and opened it to reveal jerseys. "You'll be needing these." Pulling out the uniform, he passed out them out to their respectful owners. Upon reaching the last jersey Kagami looked around, trying to find its owner but to no avail. "Uh, where's Kise?"

The phantom coach turned to the obvious line of loud, fawning high school girls where at the front of the line stood Kise, giving out autographs for his newest magazine. It was evident to everyone he was enjoying all the attention by the flirtatious grin he held with each passing girl. "There." Tetsuki pointed, indifferent to the multiplying number of people inside the gym.

Aomine grasped the ball in his hands tightly. In his mind he imagined he was crushing a certain model's head. "Die Kise!"

"So this is what a celebrity in public looks like," pondered Akashi. Tetsuki gave a pat on top of his red mop of hair.

"You're kind of a celebrity yourself, _Akashi_ -kun. What about that chauffeur you drives you every morning?"

His crimson eyes looked away. "I don't know what your talking about," he avoided only to make her smile at his embarrassment. As if he was created to ruin the moment, Kise began frantically waving at Tetsuki over the crowd.

"Kurokocchi!" he called to her, a ignorant smile plastered on his face. "Kurokocchi! Do you want an autograph too? It's free if you give me a kis— _ITA!_ "

Tetsuki turned Kagami and found him steaming with rage, which she guessed explained the ball that was chucked at Kise's head. "Basketball is a deadly sport," she concluded bluntly.

Akashi nodded at that. "It truly is."

* * *

"It hasn't changed at all," commented Kagami as he observed the high school of Kaijo from its entrance.

Tetsuki came up next to him. "Teiko is no different."

At her sudden input, Kagami yelped in surprise. "You really need to stop doing that!" She shrugged at the suggestion before turning to the first years who were doing their own share of sightseeing. Kagami took note of her behavior, the same behavior she's been harboring since she mentioned the practice match with Kaijo. "Alright, out with it." Blue eyes looked up curiously at him, making him even more pent up with her. "What's bugging you?"

"Why would something be bugging me?"

Kagami furrowed his brows. "You didn't even eat the breakfast I made this morning, and that's saying something since you hardly have any appetite as it is." Crossing his arms, he once again pressed, "You gonna talk or do I have to force it out of you?"

Glancing over at the colorful first string regulars, Tetsuki sighed in defeat, "I have a feeling today will not be in Kaijo's favor."

He raised a split brow at that. Kagami hated to admit it, but with the reputation like Teiko's, when did the other teams ever even stand a chance? "What do you mean?" he inquired nonetheless.

"This year," she began. "Our first string is stronger than its ever been." Tetsuki had a solemn look on her face as they started to make their way into the campus. Akashi and Midorima walked beside each other with Murasakibara not too far behind. Kise and Momoi were conversing excitedly about their game while Aomine was dragged by Nijimura for trying to sleep longer in the school bus. "Nijimura was our strongest player before. Now we have five players ten times as strong combined into one team."

Kagami was having trouble trying to see where the problem was within her words. "So your upset because the team this year is the most awesomest team that we've ever had?" He received a jab to the stomach for that.

"Don't summarize my words," she scolded the tiger then sighed. "Kasamatsu-kun is determined on winning the Winter Cup this year, just like the others. What do you suppose Teiko will say about that?" The adviser was silent, Teiko's doctrine echoing in his head.

Their attention returned to the teens, specifically Kise who was whining and latched onto Tetsuki as they walked deeper into the campus. "Kurokocchi, why did you train us so hard yesterday? I don't think I can walk another step!"

"Lazy and ungrateful. Tch. You sure know how to pick your players, don't you Kuroko?"

Said woman looked up and was greeted with the presence of Kasamatsu with furrowed brows as always. "Hello Kasamatsu-kun."

Kasamatsu smiled down at the bluenette. "Long time no see," he said before wrapping his arms around Tetsuki for a quick hug. Apparently not quick enough, as he was oblivious to the several deadly glares the Teiko first string was shooting his way. Once he released the unresponsive coach, he felt a strong hand grip his shoulder. "Yo, Kagami."

Kagami grinned. "Yo Kasamatsu! How are you?"

The raven haired coach's smile instantly turned into a frown. "No honorifics?" Kasamatsu gave a punch to Kagami's stomach making the tiger double over. "Respect your elders brat!"

Tetsuki sighed, and helped Kagami stand straight. "I warned you before we arrived Kagami-kun," she said with a shake the head. She turned to Kasamatsu. "Will you be escorting us?"

He nodded. "This way."

* * *

"Let's have a good match!"

Aomine grinned in excitement when the ball was thrown in air by the referee, officially starting the game. He and Kaijo's center both jumped for the ball however was it was in Teiko's favor when Aomine smacked the ball and into Akashi's hands. Running ahead to their side of the court, Akashi dribbled the ball until some players came to block him. Skillful as ever, he passed the ball back to Aomine who took the opportunity to make the first dunk of the game.

Once he came back down to earth the dark skinned teen looked to Tetsuki with a smile only to have his glory interrupted by the sudden shrill of girls screaming. He turned behind him to see his annoying blond teammate waving ignorantly at the gathering fangirls that arrived in the gym due to the rumor that the famous model Kise Ryouta was at their high school. Aomine growled at the attention the small forward was receiving. Kise hasn't even done anything yet!

Outside the court, Kasamatsu stood on the sidelines with both hands on his hips and an upset look on his face. "Does this happen often?"

"Quite often, yes," Tetsuki answered for him out of thin air, giving Kasamatsu a taste of heaven.

"Don't just appear out of no where!" The spiky raven haired coach grabbed at his heart. "Why are you even on our side and not with your team?"

Tetsuki had a solemn look on her small face. "Are you entering the Winter Cup this year, Kasamatsu-kun?" she asked, surprising the taller coach.

"Of course. Why wouldn't we?"

She averted her eyes away from him and focused on the game. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that," she whispered to herself. Kasamatsu raised a brow when he was couldn't understand her mumbling. Tetsuki looked up at him again and the Kaijo swore he saw a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Whatever the outcome is today, promise me you won't let today affect tomorrow."

Kasamatsu rubbed a hand at the back of his head. "You sure sound poetic today," he said. "I'm not sure what you mean, but sure."

Tetsuki knew her friend wasn't taking her words to heart just yet, but she knew by the end of the match he'd fully understand the truth in words. With a nod, she walked back to Teiko's side of the court and sat down next Kagami. His face sketched with seriousness. "What did you tell him?" he spoke the second she sat down.

"What I thought would help," Tetsuki told him watching Midorima shoot from the three point line and effortlessly landing the ball through the hoop. She didn't miss the shocked looks on the opposing team's faces.

"He'll be fine," he reassured her with a pat on the back. "It's not like we're entering the Inter-High."

The blunette gave a bitter smile. "I just... I don't wish to see Kasamatsu in that state ever again." Kagami stayed quiet as his memory went back to their high school days when Kaijo went against Teiko. All he could do was rub Tetsuki's back in comfort while they watch their team lead 21-8 in the first quarter.

* * *

By the time second quarter ended, Tetsuki could clearly see the contrast between the two teams. It wasn't impossible for anyone to see that outcome of the game had already been decided. Kaijo's players listened to their coach breathlessly with head's faced down, while her very own players seemed to hardly break a sweat.

"You guys were amazing!" Momoi praised the first years as she handed each of them a bottled water. "I almost lost sight of the ball!"

Kagami stood in front of them with a grin etched on his face. "At this point, we got this win in the bag!"

Aomine scoffed as he used his towel to wipe off any remaining sweat from his neck. "What do you expect? The only one who can beat me is— _GAH!_ "

The tiger scowled down at the dark skinned know-it-all and mentally patted himself on the back for hitting the teen upside the head. "If you're so insistent on repeating the same sentence over and over, write a damn song!"

While the two continued their cat fight, Tetsuki noticed Kise at the end of the bench sitting rather quietly. "What's wrong Kise-kun?"

Kise looked up to his coach abruptly, coming out of his thoughts. He waved it off and smiled up at bluenette. "It's nothing-ssu!" he lied with a laugh. However, even he knew better then to lie to his own coach. "Well, it's been bothering me since the first few minutes of the game," he stated before asking, "Why do they keep trying?"

Tetsuki would be lying if she said the question caught her off guard, but her face remained the same. "What do you mean?"

His blond eyes glanced over at the opposition's bench who looked completely drained of all their energy. "I'm pretty certain they know they're going to lose at this point, so why bother trying? It'd be better for them to quit now then to keep using all their strength. It's useless."

With every word that Kise spoke, Tetsuki's fear for her team was becoming more and more a reality. Over the past five years she had spent as a basketball coach, she had tried with every ounce of power in her to teach her players the true meaning of victory. So far, her teachings have been proved successful as she was able to lead Teiko to _true_ victory in those five years. Without a doubt, even she could admit that this year would also be a victorious one. However, not the victory she hoped to have.

"What do you consider victory, Kise-kun?" Tetsuki asked the blond. When he remained silent, mostly from surprise, she continued, "Do you consider victory by the larger number of points or by the dedication you put into your team play?" Her blue eyes looked to the score board, 70-22 turning back to Kise. "If you truly believe it is useless, then the way I see it, today's victory belongs to Kaijo."

Kise could see the fierce determination in Tetsuki's eyes as they stared into his own. But for some odd reason, he couldn't shake off the boiling jealously within him. She was practically defending other team! He couldn't help it; things like this come easy for him! "Victory, huh." Kise scoffed just at the sound of the word and stood from the bench. Subconsciously, he looked to Kaijo's coach whose face hardly broke its strong-willed expression despite being the losing team.

For reasons he couldn't explain, it whole situation completely pissed him off.

Tetsuki stood behind him, slightly cautious when she saw the look on his face. Perhaps she had gone too far. "Kise-kun?" she tried to call out to him.

But her call fell on deaf ears. Trapped in his thoughts, he almost missed the call for the third quarter to begin and moved to follow the others on the court. It seemed he was trapped in too deep to realize the back of his hand hit something rather harshly.

"Kuroko!"

"Tetsu-chan!"

The next thing he heard was a body hitting the ground. It was then Kise realized that something was a some _one_. He turned around to see Tetsuki's fallen form, her sky-blue bangs covering her eyes until she lifted her head to look up at him. Her face held no pained expression but the trail of blood that dripped over her closed right eye said otherwise. The whole court was shocked into silence, until Kasamatsu called to the referee for a time out.

Momoi rushed to her side, as did the others. "Tetsu-chan! Are you okay?" Her eyes glistened with tears, for this was the first time she's seen the bluenette injured.

Kagami helped her up as she brought one hand to her head. "I feel lightheaded," she said softly.

"You idiot," the adviser scolded to the coach. "Are you okay?"

Tetsuki breathed inwardly. "I'm fine. Please continue the game." Just after she said this, she fell down almost to gracefully.

Luckily Kagami was able to stop her from impacting the hard wooden floor, but his eyes were wide with disbelief. "Kuroko?!" Quickly he placed her down on the bench with his jacket bunched up under her head for support.

The sight of her blood shocked Kise to the point he couldn't move his own limbs. Until a fist was twisted into the collar of his jersey, and brought him face to face with an unhappy ace.

"What did you do Kise?!" Aomine yelled furiously at the frozen blond. " _What did you do to Tetsu!_ "

Nijimura grabbed the dark skinned wrist, pulling it away from Kise's jersey. "Stop this! Think with your head not your fist," he ordered Aomine before shoving the first year away from Kise. Sighing, the raven haired captain turned the blond. "Kise, you should sit this one out." Pulling out his phone, his expression turned sour. "I'll call Haizaki."

Wordlessly, Kise agreed without complaint. Approaching the bench he sat carefully beside the space where Tetsuki's head laid, now wrapped with a white bandage over her wound. As the game resumed its play Kise awkwardly stared at the floor in fear he could hurt Tetsuki with a simple stare. Bringing his hands to cover his face, the blond sighed in shame. He knew Tetsuki had good intentions and was only trying to advise him in the best way she could, yet he didn't listen—he didn't _want_ to listen. And thus because of his selfishness, Tetsuki was laying beside him with a blow to the head.

"Kise-kun," her voice called softly.

Said teen rose his head to look down at his coach. His eyes filled with worry and regret. "Kurokocchi, I..."

But Tetsuki shushed him with a light shake of the head, and brought a hand to cup Kise's cheek. "No matter how good a player is, a title remains a title. What's important is the player's effort in what they do, and what they could do for the team." A small smile appeared on her lips as she stared up to his golden eyes. "True teamwork is the key to victory."

"Teamwork..."

"Kise-kun," she said once again as she continued to stare into his golden eyes, holding her smiling after she removed her hand from his face. "In basketball, you'll find nothing is useless."

The blond lowered his head, silent at her last words. Tetsuki turned her head to see Nijimura on the phone when a sudden deadly aura formed around him. He turned his head to the fallen coach with dark eyes. "Haizaki is absent with a cold," he informed.

Right then, Kise stood straight up from the bench and turned to bow his head at Tetsuki. Loudly and proudly, he yelled, "Please put me in the game, Coach Kuroko!" Tetsuki knew right there and then, that this was the first step to creating the next generation. The generation of profound basketball players who would achieve true victory—no matter how lost or misguided they become. And if that day came, she would do everything in her power to protect them at all costs.

"Teiko, member change!"

* * *

With a score of 98-32, Teiko won the practice match against Kaijo. Thrill filled the hearts of the colored haired teens as they basked in their first win as high school basketball players. The phantom coach couldn't have been more happier for her team in their moment of glory—not that she had any uncertainty to begin with. She shared a look with Kagami, eyes filled with pride. Without a doubt, her boys would eat good tonight.

Subconsciously, her sight traveled to Kasamatsu. Just at a glance it seemed he was trying his best to brighten the moods of his defeated players, most likely reassuring them that the game was simply a practice and a time of improvement was in order. Tetsuki admired the Kaijo coach for that; his perseverance was his weapon. Returning her attention her own team, Tetsuki was greeted with the sight of Kise's crocodile tears as he held her small hands in his. The bluenette deadpanned while trying to make sense of what the blond was saying.

"—I'm sorry for hitting you in the face and I'm sorry for not listening to you and I'm sorry for being selfish and, and, and—"

Kagami interrupted the crying model with a shout. "Alright! I think she get's it. Geez, what are you, a first grader?"

Tetsuki brushed off the tiger, and gave a short pat to Kise's head. "You are forgiven," was all she said before being engulfed in Kise's embrace as he continued to wail miserably. In the midst of Murasakibara freeing her from Kise's grasp, her eyes caught Kasamatsu walking out of the gym with a indescribable look on his face. Skillful in the art of disappearing, Tetsuki slipped away to follow her fellow coach.

Kasamatsu stared down at outdoor sink, both hands grasping the rims tightly. What was going through his thoughts, Tetsuki wasn't sure. Deciding to reveal herself, Tetsuki spoke, "You have interesting players this year, Kasamatsu-kun."

The spiky haired coach jumped and turned to his side to see the bluenette right beside him. "Don't do that!" he cried, startled. "Well, I can't argue with you there. This year is full of weirdos."

Tetsuki nodded. "It would seem so. One of your players had come up to me and confessed he would drop out of Kaijo and play for Teiko if it meant I would be his 'cute' coach."

Kasamatsu felt a headache forming just from hearing of her unfortunate encounter. "That's double training for you Moriyama," he cursed under his breath. Silence was held between the two coaches until he stood up straight and looked straight at Tetsuki. "Kuroko."

His long time friend looked back, her big ocean eyes anticipating his unspoken words with patience. But before he could even open his mouth, Kasamatsu was interrupted by the voice he could never (regrettably) forget.

"What's this? Finally confessing your love are you? Mou~ You sure took your time haven't you Yukio- _chan_?"

Tetsuki followed the new voice that sounded behind her, and in an instant, a smile appeared on her lips. "Takao-kun," she greeted happily in her own deadpanned way.

Takao Kazunari smiled down at the tiny bluenette, bringing his arms around her and spinning her around as he held her tightly in his grip. "I've missed you Tet-chan!" he exclaimed once he set her down. Placing his hands on her shoulder, his smile merged into a playful pout. "You don't call me anymore. Did you forget about me already?"

"It is hard to forget someone like you, Takao-kun."

He laughed at that. "I'm not sure if that was a compliment or an insult..."

The forgotten coach entered the scene, doing himself the honor of unlatching Takao's hands from Tetsuki's small frame. "I'm pretty sure that was an insult," grumbled Kasamatsu.

Takao brought an arm around Kasamatsu shoulders next, sighing dramatically. "I've only been here for a few minutes and you're already grouchy? Is that anyway to greet your colleague, Yukio-chan?"

"I told you not to call me that, you asshole!" Pushing the uninvited guest away, Kasamatsu turned to Tetsuki continued with their conversation. "Kuroko. I want you to enter the Inter-High."

Tetsuki's eyes widened. At a loss, she spoke aimlessly in hopes of avoiding the subject completely. "Teiko doesn't require their basketball club to enter such an event. If the school deemed it unnecessary, I cannot—"

"That doesn't mean you can't _not_ enter either." When she remained silent, Kasamatsu brushed a hand through his hair with a sigh. "I know the reason you don't enter the Inter-High is because of me."

Her eyes were downcast, afraid to look him in eyes without being ashamed. But when a hand tip her head up from under her chin, she was met with a grin that took her all the way back to their high school days. Embarrassment caused her cheeks to glow a faint red and averted her eyes elsewhere. "I just," she started. "I did not want you to relive that day again." The last thing Tetsuki wanted was to see her friend defeated not just as a previous player, but as a coach as well.

Kasamatsu smiled, and flicked her forehead lightly. "Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself. But you know the only way to settle this is on the court."

The phantom coach nodded. "Hai."

"Yay! I get to see Tet-chan more often now!" Takao celebrated their agreement by hugging Tetsuki to the brink of suffocation whilst blissfully laughing like a fool.

"T-Takao-kun... I can't.. breathe..."

" _GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER YOU IDIOT_ _!_ "

* * *

Aomine groaned loudly for all of the bus to hear. Most of them either ignoring the teen or throwing annoyed glances his way. Looking over the seat before him, he rested his arms over the headrest where Tetsuki was quietly seated as she looked over some paperwork. "Tetsu."

"Yes Aomine-kun?" The bluenette asked halfheartedly.

"Can we get food?"

Tetsuki set down her chart and looked up to the dark-blue haired teen, whom was playing with a strand of her hair just like he used to when he wanted something. She turned her gaze to the rest of the first string. "Are you all hungry as well?" To that she received several nods, including Kagami whom was driving the bus. Tetsuki smiled, they did deserve a treat after all. "Alright, I will treat you all to dinner."

Kagami and Aomine shared a shout of victory. Until Tetsuki added, "Except you Kagami-kun." With his mood deflated, the adviser remained silent for the rest of the drive until he parked at the nearest structure. As they all boarded off the small bus, Tetsuki realized she had no absolute idea as to where their meal would fit her budget. Looking around the area, she looked all over to all the possible restaurants to choose from which happened to be none that was to her wallets liking until—

"Let's go here," she said pointing to the rather inviting sign. All eyes followed her direction to the advertisement with eye-popping designs.

Akashi stood beside her, taking the liberty of reading the sign aloud. "Super Volume 4 kg Steak. Eat in thirty minutes or less and it's free. Those who fail must pay 10,000 yen."

Conceitedly, Aomine crossed his arms with his nose head high. "Heh! Like I need thirty minutes to do that!"

Tetsuki didn't make haste, and was the first to enter the restaurant. She bowed respectfully to the owner. "Would you like something, Momoi-san?" the bluenette asked.

"Ah, I'm fine!" Momoi said with a smile. "I'm actually on a diet right now."

"I see," Tetsuki said, looking over Momoi's figure. "I think you look fine just the way you are."

"Tetsu-chan..!"

Missing look of pinkette with hearts in her eyes, Tetsuki called to the owner. "Excuse me, eight 4 kg steaks please." Taking a seat on the cushioned chairs, everyone followed suit with Kagami on her right and Momoi on her left. Sitting in front of her was Aomine and Kise while Murasakibara, Midorima, and Akashi sat the table beside theirs. Waiting for their order, Akashi asked the phantom coach. "Where is Nijmura-senpai?"

"I've sent him to take care of some business," she answered. Just as she said that, Nijimura entered the restaurant holding a beaten up Haizaki by the hair.

Nijimura frowned. "Come on, say hello."

"H-Heya."

Everyone in the room was speechless at the sight of their fellow teammate in such a state, yet they all shared the same thought. _Haizaki's face looks terrible!_ Nijimura seemed to be in a brighter mood and wrapped his arm around the shoulders of the crippled Haizaki. He spoke with a chipper smile and face beaming like the sun. "A second stringer found him at the arcades. And since we should celebrate our win as a team, I brought him here." _But now he's on his last breath!_

Tetsuki clapped her hands together, her face blank. "Nice you to join us, Haizaki-kun. Please have a seat." Kagami gulped. Despite her expressionless face and monotone voice, he could see the murdering aura forming around her. To save himself he got up and placed Haizaki in his place.

Haizaki tsked and grumbled lowly. "Fine, whatever. Why am I even here? The game is already over."

But the phantom coach heard his words clearly. "A team that wins together, eats together," she said shortly though her voice cold as ice. "Don't worry, it's my treat."

The ignorant silverhead smirked. "If you say so." Right then, a heavy, _greasy_ four kilograms of meat was dropped down in front of him followed by the seven other orders. Haizaki could feel his eyes on the verge of popping out of his skull. What kind of creature did this come from?!

Tetsuki smiled, eyes closed as sharp as a knife. " _Dozo_."

With a growl, Haizaki stabbed his fork aggressively into the thick meat and ripped off a good chuck. He held the piece of steak in front of him and shoved it straight into his mouth, as if the sight offended him. Instantly he regretted the decision. As he was gallivanting around during the time of the game Haizaki had already stuffed himself with the first fast food place he saw. Now that he was chewing the fattening piece of food, just looking at the whole steak made him want to vomit.

"Is something wrong, Haizaki-kun?" The silver haired teen turned to Tetsuki, face emotionless as ever. Haizaki, being the smart mouth he is, would've said something to the bluenette if his mouth wasn't occupied with chewing. "You know," she began as she brought her eyes to the poster on the wall. "If you don't finished that steak in 30 minutes or less, I would have to pay 10,000 yen." She looked back at him with soulless eyes and voice almost haunting. "You wouldn't do that to your own coach, _would you_?"

Gulping down his first of many bites, Haizaki stuttered, "N-No ma'am."

Tetsuki hummed with a pleased smile, "What a nice boy."

* * *

Midorima swore for the twentieth time that night, that no amount of tutoring is worth this torture. Although he no longer needed help with history thanks to a certain blue haired neighbor, his new enemy was English.

"Again."

The greenhead scoffed, "What do you mean again?"

Kagami circled the misspelled word in red. "You wrote 'weader' instead of 'weather'."

Snatching the paper to see for himself, Midorima 'hmphed.' "That's what I put. The _t_ and _h_ were just bunched up together." With an arrogant smirk, Midorima raised in glasses higher on his nose. "And you call yourself an English teacher."

"Look here you ungrateful little bastard, you better write the freaking word again or I'm gonna—" But before he could finish, Kagami swallowed his words at the sound of footsteps coming from the hallway. Tetsuki entered the room and joined the two, her head freshly washed from the bath while her towel rested on her head. Sitting on the coach behind the redhead, Kagami cleared his throat. "Aha, what I meant to say was, why don't you try to write it more clearly for me to see?"

While Midorima snickered at the tiger's bruising pride, Tetsuki shrugged and picked up one of her papers to review. After a few moments, her eyes widened briefly. "This is a surprise," she said mostly to herself.

Kagami turned around to face her. "What is it?" he asked.

"Our first opponent in the Inter-High is Shutoku."

The subject peaked Midorima's interest. "Shutoku?"

"Tch," Kagami furrowed his split brows and snatched the paper from the bluenette to clarify for himself. "Takao must've really pushed to play us first this time."

Midorima was confused. For him, he earns the advantage during his tutoring sessions to hear from either Kagami or Tetsuki anything about their upcoming games. So what was so special about Shutoku High? And for some odd reason, he couldn't explain why the name 'Takao' annoyed him at that moment. "Wait a minute," he interjected. "I thought Teiko isn't required to enter the Inter-High."

The basketball club adviser set down the paper on the table and laughed nervously, "Well Teiko hasn't entered for the past five years because of, uh, um.."

"Because of me," Tetsuki finished. It was obvious of the questioning look on her neighbor's face that he was expecting the full explanation. Her blue eyes, usually blank and almost soulless, became softer as the memory she had been trying to forget returned in a second.

...

 _Tetsuki walked out of the locker rooms, just a couple minutes after Teiko's win in the quarter-finals against Kaijo. She took her time trying to locate the nearest vending machine, coincidentally passing Kaijo whom were just exiting their own locker room. Tetsuki kept her head down in shame. It was around this time that she was starting to question Teiko's doctrine. If winning came so easy for her school, what was the point in trying to win at all?_

 _As she walked passed the blue team in a ghostly manner, among their chatter she heard, "Where's Kasamatsu-san?"_

 _"Ah, he told us to go ahead."_

 _"Is okay to leave him like that?"_

 _Curious, Tetsuki changed her direction to Kaijo's locker room to find the door slightly ajar but enough to see through. The phantom player wasn't sure what brought her there, but hearing about the talented captain being spoken of in such a worrying tone made her worry as well. Peeking inside, Tetsuki almost let out a gasp at the sudden sound of a fist hitting on metal. Holding her breath, Tetsuki eased her way inside the room, only to be greeted with the tragic sight she never expected to see._

 _There, kneeling against the lockers in the darkened room with tears in his eyes and anguish in his voice, was Kasamatsu Yukio._

 _His agony reached the tiny bluenette, leaving her speechless and expression hard. Letting out a breath, Tetsuki approached the captain and calmly placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. The gesture eased his shaking, but remained silent. Biting her lip, she took the chance to introduce herself. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuki, number 11 of Teiko's first string," she said cautiously, hoping she wasn't adding fuel to the fire. Joining him, Tetsuki removed her hand from his shoulder and knelt behind him. "If my school is the reason for your tears, I sincerely apologize on Teiko's behalf." Suddenly, the bluenette felt herself become emotionally unstable as well but composed herself as she spoke. "If a basketball game wasn't judged by the number of points but by the teamwork a team produces, I believe Kaijo was the winner today. For what it's worth, I believe Kaijo has an amazing captain. And their going need their captain if you want to win the Winter Cup."_

 _Kasamatsu's tears ceased as she spoke. He took in a deep breath before standing up and turning to face the stranger. Tetsuki stood up with him and stared up at the taller teen. Her face may have held no indication of emotion, but in her head she was mentally scolding herself for trying to console a person she didn't fully understand. His expression was hard as he stared her down, making her feel extremely smaller than she already was. A few moments passed before Tetsuki felt a hand pat the top of her head, the gesture surprising her completely._

 _With a faint blush on her cheeks, she bowed before him. "Please forgive me for intruding, Kasamatsu-san."_

 _"Senpai."_

 _Tetsuki rose up, slightly confused. "Eh?"_

 _Kasamatsu managed a smile. "You're a first year, right? Remember to show respect for your elders," he teased with a tiny flick to her forehead._

 _Bring a hand to the stinging spot, Tetsuki returned the smile. "Hai, Kasamatsu-senpai." However her smile faded into a slight frown as she looked down with hazy eyes, unable to forget the sight of his tears. "I'm sorry for causing you pain."_

 _"What are you talking about idiot? Do I have any wounds on me right now?"_

 _The bluenette blinked. "Well, no but—"_

 _"Then I'm not in pain am I?" When he received no response, Kasamatsu sighed and grabbed Tetsuki by the shoulders. "I just need time, just like any team that's defeated by their opponent. But don't you worry, we're gonna get ten times stronger. Then, Teiko will face their first loss in history!" Kasamatsu grinned, though Tetsuki knew his reassuring words were more of a promise to himself then it was too her. While she was happy to see his smile, she could only hope she could hold her end of the bargain._

...

"Teiko won the Winter Cup that year, and the years after that. After I became Teiko's basketball coach, I convinced the school entering the Inter-High was incomparable to the Winter Cup. Thus, Teiko hasn't entered the Inter-High for five years until now. The end."

Midorima stared long and hard at the phantom coach, arms crossed and mood sour. "That is a selfish request," was all he said.

Tetsuki looked down at her folded hands and nodded. "I know."

 _To go as far as cancel entering an event like that, just how far will she go to protect someone?_ Unable to push forward on the subject, mostly because he was unsure how, Midorima cleared his throat and offered what little encouragement he had to his neighbor.

"Well, not that I c-care or anything," he said, a nervous blush creeping on his cheeks. "D-Do your best."

The phantom coach smiled. Though it wasn't her on the court, Tetsuki hoped she could try.

* * *

 **Here's some more of the character's ages:**

 **Kasamatsu: 27**

 **Takao: 25**

 **I'm sorry if the chapter wasn't to your liking, it's been a while. But if you did thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
